A Picture's Worth 1000 Words
by Agent Xero
Summary: TFSPD: Sky and his father haven’t always been close. But that changes when mutants have been spotted in the city. Only Sky, his father and the other rangers can stop them…but someone else comes into the picture…someone, from the future… [COMPLETE]
1. Behind the Glass

Disclaimer: Don't own it…wish I did…this is for entertainment only…

Just saw the episode of "Walls" for SPD and when I saw the picture of the guy in the TF ranger attire, I went through the roof!

This is gonna be a crossover with SPD and TF…many things will be explained…JUST READ!

Short, i know. Chapter one may suck, i know. It'll get better!

SUMMARY: _Sky and his father haven't always been close. But when his father shows up that same day, things change. Mutants have been discovered to be popping up in New Tech City and only Sky, his father and the other rangers can stop them…that is until someone else comes into the picture…someone, from the future…_

Enjoy! Leave a review!

**A Picture's Worth 1000 Words**

**Chapter one:  
****Behind the Glass**

Sky walked triumphantly out of the arcade. "See?" he told Jack. "Not only would I play Light ball, but I'd win it, too."

The Red Ranger merely shook his head and turned to Bridge. "Thinks he know everything, doesn't he?" Bridge merely shrugged.

As they rounded a corner, Sky walked into his room. "I'll catch up with you guy later."

Syd laughed. "Fine. We'll be at Grail's for lunch. We'll save you a seat."

Jack also hung back. "I'll catch up later, too."

Z shrugged. "Suit yourself." The Pink, Yellow and Green rangers walked off to get a bite to eat.

Jack walked into Sky's room to see him sitting on the bed, staring at that same picture as before. "Who's that?" the asked curiously.

The Blue Ranger smiled. "My dad."

Jack looked at the picture. A man with a soft face, dirty blonde hair and blue eyes was holding Sky up high. He was dressed in red attire with a patch of white in the chest. Sky held a ranger helmet, a wide smile on her face.

"Your dad was a Red Ranger?" Jack asked. Sky nodded.

"Ever hear of the Time Force Rangers?" Sky asked.

"Weren't they in Silver Hills like twenty years ago?" Jack stated.

"Yup. My dad was the Red Ranger." Sky said. "I've heard so many stories about his ranger days. Fighting mutants and what not."

"Yes, I know his father very well." Commander Cruger walked in to see the two rangers talking. "Wes Collins helped to get our station up and running."

Jack's eyes shrunk. "Wait, Sky…I thought your last name was Tate?"

"It's my middle name." Sky said. "Schuyler Tate Collins."

"Then why not go by Collins?" Jack asked.

"Jack, my father's a millionaire. Look around here. It costs a lot of money for me to get in here. Besides, if anyone found out my father helped build this place, they'd go through the roof. They'd think I'd be getting some special treatment or something."

Jack looked at Commander Cruger. "It's true." Commander Cruger said. "Everyone knows that he helped fund this. If word were to get out that Sky's father helped make Space Patrol Delta what it is today, he would indeed be checked up on, ask to why he was the blue ranger."

Jack shrugged. Jack looked at the picture again. Sky was so happy. But a face was absent from this.

"Where's your mother?" Jack asked. Sky's face dropped.

"She died when I was one. Drunken driver slammed her car off of a bridge, and only a mountainside. The car exploded, with her in it."

"I'm sorry, Sky."

Sky sighed. "I never really knew her. I've heard stories from dad about her, but I never knew her." But there was one memory that stuck out in his mind. "All though I do remember something, it happened when I was five. Someone came to our house and they started arguing. Then, it was over."

_He sat in his room playing video games. Yelling was heard from downstairs. _

_"Damn it, Wes!" someone yelled. "I told you, he's not going to take any part of that Space Patrol Delta you're helping fund!"_

_"Look. It's his decision. I tried to talk it out of him, but he wants to take part in it. There's nothing I can do! He wants to be a ranger, how can you take that away from him?"_

_"I've seen what being a ranger can do to you. I mean, look at us. We fought every day of our lives for this city, and it's fine. There's no more crazy renegade mutants or anything going around." The female's voice grew soft. "I just want the best for Sky."_

_Their voices dropped below a whisper. Curiosity got the best of him and he slowly crawled out and looked down the stairs. _

_A woman in a white uniform and a strange thing strapped to her leg stood in his father's arms, tears flowing from his face. Their voiced were low as they talked for a moment. _

_She then left a few minutes later. But he never saw her again after that point. _

"That was the last thing that I remember of her. I'd seen pictures around my dad's office a few times, but that was it. Every time I'd ask, he'd go off somewhere or to the office." Sky said.

Cruger was gone by now, but Jack remained. "So you never knew your mom. Just like me and Z. Our parents died when we were young. Her mom treated me like her own son." Jack said. He looked at Sky, his face was soft.

"We talk periodically. He's gotten involved with Bio-Lab, my grandfather's company. I got involved here. We never talk much anymore."

"Then why don't you give your old man a buzz?" Jack asked as he threw Sky the phone. "I'm sure he'd love to hear from you."

_"Cadet Tate, please report to Command. Cadet Tate, please report to Command."_

"Great. Cruger probably wants me to clean up the place." Sky groaned. Jack merely laughed.

"Come on, I'll go too."

The two rangers made their way down to Command.

**At Command**

"Sir!" Sky and Jack called. Cruger nodded and turned to Kat.

"Cadet Tate, Cadet Landers. So nice of you to come so soon." Kat said.

"Yes," another voice said. "I am glad you could come."

Sky recognized this voice to be familiar. "Dad?" he asked astonished. The man in a black uniform stood up, his red beret was removed from his head.

"Commander Collins is here with some troubling news." Kat said. Sky watched his father walk over to a computer.

"Troubling, indeed." Wes said. He pressed a button. "We've picked up signs of mutant DNA roaming around New Tech City. We're not sure if it is mutants, but just to be on the safe side…"

The three other rangers walked in. Wes nodded to them.

"Rangers, this is Commander Wes Collins of the Silver Guardians in Silver Hills." Cruger said. "Sydney Drew, pink ranger."

"It's an honor, sir." Syd said.

"Bridge Carson, green ranger." Cruger moved on.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Bridge said.

"Last, but not least, Elizabeth Delgado, yellow ranger. You've met Jack all ready, and Sky you know."

Z nodded. "I've heard a lot about you. Pleasure."

Wes nodded. "Well Anubis. I see you chose some fine rangers." He looked at his son. Sky gave him a stare. "As I was saying," Kat dimmed the lights. A holographic map came up from the floor. "We have recently discovered some troubling news, Rangers. Mutants have been detected around the city."

"Wait, mutants?" Bridge said. "I thought the Time Force Rangers destroyed them years ago."

"We did, but apparently more have escaped back into our time." Wes said solemnly.

"Into our time?" Syd echoed him. "What do you mean, our time?"

Wes sighed. "I see you haven't told them everything." He said to Anubis. "Back in my ranger days, the mutants we fought against were from the future, the year 3000. My fellow rangers came back in time to capture Ransik, the leader. We did capture him, only to have three more mutants escape back here a year later." He looked at Sky.

Sky saw hurt in his father's eyes as he remembered his ranger days. But there was something else behind his father's eyes. Something that Sky never saw before. Loneliness, pain, and a broken heart.

"After the rangers came back, I never thought that we'd see mutants again. But just the other day, the scanner went off and surprise, mutants popped up. Commander Myers and myself are training ourselves back into shape so we can defeat these mutants, but we'll need your help, rangers."

He walked up and down the line and smiled at Sky. "How about it, son?"

Sky was taken back by his father's question. He never needed help, let alone from Sky himself. But maybe this was a chance to catch up, and find more about his mother.

"What do you say, guys?" Sky asked. Each ranger smiled. He turned back to his father. "You've got yourself a team, Dad."

Wes smiled and nodded. "All right, let's get the rooming arrangements settled out. Eric is staying back in Silver Hills, so I'll be needing a room."

"Follow me, then." Sky lead his father out of the room.

**Later**

Wes sat down on his bed. "Thanks, Sky. It's perfect."

Sky sat down next to his father. "I'm glad that we can talk again. I was going to call you before, but you came here." He paused. "Dad, can you tell me about my mom? Why did she die?"

At the sound of his question, Wes's smile faded. His face went pale as he began to sweat. "S-Sky, c-can we talk about this l-later?" Wes stuttered.

"Sure." Sky got up. "Have a nice evening, Dad."

Wes took a sip of water. "You too, son."

Once the door was closed Wes went over to the window and looked out. The city was definitely an improvement of what it used to be, even a few cars were seen hovering. But he found himself staring out over the horizon and looking past it, to the beach were they said their final good-byes.

Her laugh, her smile, even the way she yelled at him when she was mad came back to him. A tear slipped down Wes's face.

"Jennifer…" he whispered.

_ch 2 up soon…_


	2. Wake Me Up

Disclaimer: Don't own it…

**Cmar**- glad to see you like this! Even if this is disproved by the show, I'll still keep this idea…but it would be cool to see Disney name Wes as Sky's father…And thank you for the compliment about my writing, the review you had for "The Time Code", it made me smile!

**Etcetera Kit**- I had the same particular dilemma, trying to figure out a way to explain Sky's last name, glad to see you liked it! You'll see more of the Sky/Wes background in either this chapter or the next one…

**Chyck**-I wrote this the minute after I saw the SPD episode…before anyone else could get the idea up…it seems I have won! MUHAHAHA!

**TheDreamerLady**- check out this site, it'll give you all the info for the SPD Rangers with pictures and all: http:

Wes and Sky have a change to talk? This chapter will be half flashbacks, but it'll get interesting… Sky will see someone in a dark alleyway… and he's determined to find out just who that figure was…

Enough of my blabbing! Enjoy chapter two! Leave a review as always!

**Wake Me Up**

_The Blue Ranger's eyes opened slowly to feel a cool breeze against his face. "Where am I?" Sky asked himself. He was still in his uniform, but his blaster gone._

_"Captain, we need to get going. Now!" a voice called. _

_"Captain?" Sky asked himself. He climbed a rock to find people standing on the sand, a large yellow object sat in the distance. A young woman with brown hair held a baby in her arms, but her face is something he couldn't make out. _

_The woman in white spoke, her sweet voice reached the Blue Ranger's ears. _

_"Sky, sweetie, remember. Mommy loves you so much." The young woman held a small boy in her arms. The baby cooed slightly to feel his mother's warm face, and see her smile. "Please, don't get involved in anything that happens in the future."_

_"Jen, we have to go, now." A voice commanded. _

_This woman, Jen, looked into her infant boy's eyes. "God, how can they do this?" she whispered into his ear. _

_"The portal will close in minutes." That same voice was now annoying Sky as he watched the scene in astonishment._

_Jen looked at that baby. "Sky, I love you. My son."_

_A blonde man walked over. "Jen, I don't know what to say. I mean, I can't see why they're making you do this. He's only two months."_

_Sky's eyes opened wide. "Dad?" He was younger, maybe twenty or twenty-one. _

_"Wes," this woman pleaded. "Protect him. His future isn't written yet."_

_"I will." His father nodded. "Be safe, Jen." The woman nodded as she hugged Wes. _

_"What is this?" Sky asked himself. The baby in her arms reminded him of someone…_

_A name echoed through his head. _

_Jennifer…_

A loud crack of thunder shook the building as Sky bolted upright. Sky woke up to find himself in a cold sweat. He looked at the clock. 2:23am.

"Why am I having this dream?" he asked himself. Bridge let out a loud snore besides him.

Sky put his head back down, but couldn't fall asleep. He lay awake for sometime, wondering about his dream. He had that same dream over and over again. People were standing on a beach, a yellow object behind them. A voice coming over a speaker.

His father stood in front of a young woman in a strange white uniform, a baby in her arms. She kept calling the baby Sky, like him. But his father was sad, and he saw him cry. This woman kept a tight hold of the baby, pleading his father to protect him. It had something to do with the baby's future.

Another clash of thunder erupted his thoughts. Sky lay his head down and tried to focus on this woman's face.

Instead he found himself drifting back to sleep. That same name echoed through his mind.

Jennifer…

**Later on**

Rain pounded against the roof of the gym as Wes pounded the heavy bag. He kept focus on his target, hitting it with an effective hit each time.

_"Keep your eyes on your target, focus your energy." Jen positioned him towards her. "Arms up."_

_He obeyed. "Jen, I don't want to hurt you." _

_She rolled her eyes and threw her arms down. "How do you expect us to fight those mut-orgs if you're afraid to hit me?"_

_He laughed as she put her hands back up. "Now, lets go!" Jen charged at him as they started yet another rigorous work out. _

"Eyes focused." Wes whispered. But he couldn't focus. That one day after they defeated the mut-orgs was the happiest of all, and he found out something that changed his life forever.

_Rain was heard outside of the house. Wes opened his eyes and he smiled._

_Jen lay next to him sleeping peacefully. He moved a piece of hair away from her eyes as she sighed and rolled over. "Hi." She said softly. _

_He smiled. "Hey. Have a good sleep?"_

_Jen nudged him playfully. "Of course. Even Time Force couldn't keep me away." Wes kissed her lovingly. They had made their love fly the previous night after finding out Jen was staying. _

_Wes laughed. "I can't believe you're actually staying. Why did Time Force let you stay anyway?" _

_Jen smiled and cocked her head. "I'm pregnant."_

Those two words changed his life forever. Jen was two months pregnant with their son. But she didn't stay long after his birth. Time Force came back after Sky was born, and she left.

_Baby Sky cooed in his mother's arms. "I love you, Sky. Remember, Mommy loves you so much." Her tears fell onto his tiny nose as she dried them. _

_"Why are they making you go back?" Wes whispered as he held her close. _

_"There's a war about to break out and they need me. But I can't come back, ever." She said. _

_Wes shook his head. "That's not fair. He's only two months old."_

_"Captain," an officer called. "The portal will close in a few minutes we need to leave."_

_Jen looked at Wes. "I'll always love you, Wes." She handed her son over. "Take care of him, his future isn't written yet."_

_Wes took hold of Sky. "I will. I love you, Jen." _

_Their parting was sealed by a passionate kiss. Jen touched her son's face again as he cooed. She hung her head low as she walked onto the time ship, her heart breaking. _

_Wes watched as the ship took off. Sky fell asleep in his arms. "It's just us now, kiddo." _

_Wes was left to raise his son alone. _

But five years later, Jen came back again. Sky was seven, the year 2008. Time Force had permitted her a few minutes to go see Wes and see how Sky was doing. But it wasn't the simple visit he had expected. Jen couldn't interact with Sky at all, which was okay, since he was playing video games in his room.

_"Master Collins, there is someone here to see you, sir." Philips said. Wes sat in his office running over some things for both the Guardians and Bio-Lab. _

_Wes walked downstairs to see he standing there. "Jen?" Wes ran down the stairs and hugged her lovingly. "What are you doing here?"_

_"Time Force allowed me this one visit. Wes, we need to have a talk." She said. "It's about Sky."_

_Her tone was all too serious. Wes's smile faded. "What about him?"_

_"Wes, I don't want him to get involved in that Space Patrol Delta thing you're helping fund." She said. Wes's face shrunk._

_"He wants to be a ranger, Jen." Wes responded. Jen grew furious. _

_"Damn it, Wes!" Jen yelled. "I told you, he's not going to take any part of that Space Patrol Delta you're helping fund!"_

_"Look. It's his decision. I tried to talk it out of him, but he wants to take part in it. There's nothing I can do!" He lowered his voice. "He wants to be a ranger, how can you take that away from him?"_

_"I've seen what being a ranger can do to you. I mean, look at us. We fought every day of our lives for this city, and it's fine. There's no more crazy renegade mutants or anything going around." Her voice grew soft. "I just want the best for Sky. I don't want him to get hurt." _

_Wes held her close. "Neither do I. I'll talk with him, but I can't guarantee anything."_

_She sniffed as she touched his face. "I just wish it wasn't like this. Why did I have to be born 1000 years away from you? Sky would have both his parents."_

_Something beeped. "I have to go, Wes." She stopped as she kissed him passionately. "I love you, Wes."_

_He held her close. "I love you, too."_

That was the last time he'd seen or heard of her. Jen was gone out of his life. Sure, he'd seen a few women, but none captured his heart. At forty-one he wasn't married, but that was okay. He had often wondered what Jen was up to. Did she miss Sky and Wes? Was she married by now?

Wes threw another punch into the bag.

"Need someone to work out with?" a voice asked. Wes turned around to see Sky standing behind him.

"That's ok, son. You go work out." Wes said. He threw another punch into the bag. Sky had always seen his father like this.

Sky had known something was on his father's mind. Whenever he had something on his mind, he wanted to be alone. The Blue Ranger grabbed a set of free weights.

"You want to talk about it?" Sky asked. Wes shook his head and stopped.

"Not really." He grabbed his water bottle. "Is there something you needed?"

Sky sighed. "I wanted to talk to you about something." Wes nodded. "I've been having this dream."

"Like what?" Wes asked. Sky shrugged.

"There are two people and a baby standing on a beach. There's this large, space ship looking thing in the background." Sky said. Wes looked at the ground. "There's a young woman in white holding the baby, she keeps calling him Sky, like me." He turned to his father. "And you're in it."

Wes didn't pick up his head. "What's it of?"

Sky shrugged. "I'm not too sure. But there's a name that repeats over and over."

"What name would that be?" Wes asked. Sky picked up something in his father's voice and cocked his head.

"Jennifer."

Wes let out a shaky breath. "Jennifer was the name of your mother."

"And she died in a car crash." Sky said sadly. Wes nodded.

"Yup." His voice was monotone.

"So the woman in my dream is probably her, my mother." Sky asked. Wes nodded again. "She's dressed in a white uniform, her hair in a ponytail, but I can't make out her face."

"I don't know why you're seeing her. But I can assure you, she's…" Wes couldn't finish. "I'll catch up with you later, Sky. I have some things to do."

Sky watched his father walk off. Something was troubling him, and Sky was determined to find out what.

**The next day**

Bridge dodged a laser. "Whoa!" he yelled. Z caught the Green Ranger.

"Easy there Bridge!" she called.

"Commander Collins wasn't kidding!" Jack said. "These guys are tough!"

The mutant snickered. "You haven't seen tough yet!" He fired at the rangers, who fell back.

"We're not through yet!" Sky jumped up and slashed the mutant. Syd joined him.

"Let's finish him off!" The Pink Ranger called. Z, Bridge and Jack all stood up slowly and in pain.

"Fire!" They called out. Their weapons fired as the mutant shrunk.

"SIMULATION TERMINATED" the computer said. The holographic mutant was gone, and the rangers were left in a large white room.

"Good job, Rangers." Wes said. He walked in. "That was excellent. My compliments to Syd and Sky for that last minute decision attack."

Syd and Sky saluted. "Thank you, sir." Syd said.

But Wes didn't smile. "But what if that was the wrong decision, and cost your fellow rangers their lives?"

Sky's expression faded. "Then it'd be all of our responsibility."

"Correct." Wes said. "If one if you fails, you all fail." The Red Time Force Ranger walked out. "Run the simulation again."

The room exploded into life. Jack sighed. "SPD…Emergency!" the rangers morphed.

Sky watched as the mutant materialized. "Let's finish this!"

From behind the screen Wes watched intensely. His eyes followed Sky around. He and his son hadn't always been close, ever since Jen came back and left. Wes had locked himself up in his office and worked. But when mutants popped up, things changed. He and Eric began to train themselves back into shape. But they weren't enough. Wes needed help, and what better rangers to turn to then the Space Patrol Delta B-Squad.

Wes, however, hadn't known Sky was chosen to be the blue ranger. He had only found out that day when Annubis contacted him. He watched Sky fight. He was so intense, so focused. Wes chuckled to himself.

"He's just like his mother." But the memory of Jen was still fresh in his mind.

"A little too much, I might add." A voice said. Wes turned around to see a middle-aged man with growing gray hair.

The Red Ranger smiled. "Eric. What are you doing here?"

The Quantum Ranger stepped forward. "I came to see what you're up to." Eric also peered through the glass at the rangers. "You think they can withstand these mutants?"

Wes sighed. "I think so."

Eric watched each ranger fight. "Which one's Sky?" He searched for his godchild, but couldn't find him.

"The Blue Ranger."

Eric nodded and smiled. "He fights exactly like Jen, doesn't he? Always focused and determined to get the job done."

The rangers struck down the mutant for a second time, each coming up victorious.

They took off their helmets and left. Wes stood outside the door and clapped. "Well done, Rangers. You've done Time Force and the Silver Guardians proud."

"Does that mean we're ready?" Z asked excitedly. Wes gave an approving nod.

"We did it!" Bridge chanted. The four rangers jumped up and down happily. Sky walked over towards his father.

"Are we really ready?" He asked.

But Wes heard something else. "Yes," he said. "You are ready." Sky's eyes opened wide. "You are all ready."

"Thank you, Sir!" the Cadets cheered.

"You all did good today. Go out and celebrate, for now reality will begin." Wes said. Eric watched the rangers walk out happily. Sky walked out slowly with Syd.

"What is it with Collin's and pink rangers?" Eric shook his head. Wes chuckled.

"Come on, I'll treat you to some lunch." The Red Ranger said. He and Eric walked out of Headquarters.

**Later**

It had begun to rain again as Sky walked down the street. He had been thinking a lot of his father and his mother.

Sky really never knew his mother, only from his father's memories of her. He was told a while ago that his mother never wanted him to be a ranger. But it was Sky's dream. He wanted to be like his dad so much. Meet a beautiful woman and settle down. Watch his kids grow up in a crime-free city.

His father told him different. He said that the ranger business was tough, always having to leave something and risk getting killed. But Sky didn't care. He wanted to make a difference, like this father. He wanted to be difference. Sky didn't want to be known as a famous millionaire who found the cure for the common cold, but as someone who helped people for it.

He sighed as he leaned up against a shop window. "Mom, what happened to you?" he whispered. Sky wanted to meet her, to find out what she was really like.

"Son of a bitch, get back!" a woman called. Sky looked down an alley to see a woman fighting off something. She kicked it hard as it fell back onto a dumpster. "Damn mutants." She grumbled. She began talking towards an object that lay on the ground.

But the mutant wasn't down. It got up and darted off towards her. "Look out!" Sky yelled.

With one swift motion she turned to one knee and fired, hitting it directly between the eyes. Sky blinked. There was no one that he knew who could even shoot like that.

"Whoa…" Sky trailed off. The woman began walking down the alley when she saw him there. She turned on her heel and bolted off down the alley. Sky took after her. "Wait!"

But she was done around the corner. A she ran through a light, Sky saw a strange symbol on her back. He kicked a trashcan and made his way back to Headquarters.

He found himself asleep later, but that strange dream kept coming back, with that same name repeating.

_Jennifer…_

_Ch 3 up soon_


	3. Confrontations

Disclaimer: Don't own it… _sigh…_

**Cmar**: Thanks for the compliment! Glad to see you like this!

**Etcetera Kit**: I was having that idea, of the issues of Sky not being the Red Ranger and all come up in this chapter, you read my mind!

**TheDreamerLady**: I sent you the link via e-mail a few days ago, if you didn't get it, send me an e-mail personally and I'll send you the link.

**PRTFCSI**: SPD, (Space Patrol Delta) is the new season of Power Rangers… in the third episode, there was a picture of the Blue Ranger, Sky Tate, and a man in the Red Ranger's Ranger uniform, his helmet off and I adopted him as Sky's father. All though, the man wasn't Wes himself, even though they looked alike.

**To all my readers and reviewers**: Wow! I never thought this would get so many responses! Almost thirty reviews spanned over two chapters…just wow! I love you guys so much! You all give my courage and the extra push to update faster! THANKS TO ALL OF YOU!

Here is it! Chapter three! Sorry for the long delay, but I've been busy with school, and on top of that trying to get two other stories updated as soon as possible!

Enjoy!

**Confrontations**

"You're awfully quiet, Sky." Z said. Sky hadn't said anything or even touched his food.

"Sky?" Syd shook him. "Sky!" The Blue Ranger jumped.

"What?" he asked.

Bridge slapped his shoulder. "You're still thinking about her, aren't you?"

Sky sighed. "I can't help it. I mean, you should have seen the saw she shot that…mutant. Right between the eyes."

Jack laughed. "Are you sure she didn't hit you?"

The Blue Ranger eyed Jack. "Well, aren't you the funny one?"

"Come on Sky. Lighten up." Syd said. "Have you talked to your father about it?"

He shook his head. "I'm afraid to approach him with the subject."

"Why?" The Green Ranger quizzed.

"After I told him about my dream, he shut up like a clam again." Sky sighed.

The rest of their lunch was quiet. After throwing out their trash, the Rangers made their way towards the common room.

Instead, the alarms started blaring. _"B-SQUAD RANGERS REPORT TO COMMAND IMMEDIATELY! I REPEAT, B-SQUAD RANGERS REPORT TO COMMAND IMMEDIATELY!"_

"Let's move!" Jack called.

Moments later they arrived. "Rangers, we've got a serious emergency." Cruger said.

"What's up?" Sky asked after giving a crisp salute.

Wes immerged from a room. "Mutants have been detected around the city."

"No," Sky whispered.

Each ranger stiffened. "Listen closely, Rangers." Wes paced in front of them. "This isn't' like any of the monsters you have heard, seen or faced before. He isn't working for Gruumm either. Each mutant has a weakness, but you have to find it. I can tell you this: each mutant will shrink after they are defeated." Wes handed Jack a small container. "Press this button and the mutant will be cryogenically detained, compliments of Time Force." He paused. "Be careful, Rangers." He eyed Sky uneasily. "Move out!" he commanded.

"Yes, sir!" they chanted. "SPD…Emergency!"

**Butler Square**

"Whoa!" Sky felt the concrete crack his back.

The mutant snickered. "I thought that the Power Rangers would have been more powerful then this." He laughed. "You are pathetic. To think, Time Force always spoke highly of the Space Patrol Delta Rangers." He laughed. "Especially the Blue Ranger."

Sky's eyes narrowed. "Delta blasters!"Sky called. "Fire!"

The mutant merely laughed. "That tickled, do that again." He taunted.

"Our weapons didn't even scratch him" Bridge called.

Sky jumped up. "We can't give up! RIC!"

The mechanical canine jumped. "Canine cannon, online!" Jack said.

"Lock on, fire!" Sky said. The mutant fell back.

"Yea! We got him!" Syd chanted.

"Think again!" the mutant fired a blast at Syd, who fell back and cried out in pain.

"Syd!" Sky ran to her. "Syd, are you okay?"

The Pink Ranger slowly got to her feet. "I'll be okay."

"You okay there, princess?" Z asked. Syd nodded.

The mutant threw another blast at them. Sparks flew from the Rangers uniforms. "You are wasting my time!"

Sky saw him jump up. "No! He can't get away!" The Blue Ranger jumped up and chased after the mutant.

"I don't think so!" the mutant snickered. He let out a powerful blast that struck Sky hard in the chest, causing him to fly back.

"Sky!" the rangers called. His suit couldn't take the pressure and he demorphed, revealing a bloody cut across his forehead and cuts all over his body.

"We have to get him back to command!" Z stated.

"RIC, emergency transport mode!" Bridge called. RIC became a board and strapped Sky in.

**Back at Command**

Wes watched the sight with painful eyes. Sky was hurt trying to capture that mutant. "No…" he whispered. "Kat, call the infirmary, alert the doctors. We've…" he choked. "Sky's been hurt."

"Right, Commander. I'll get right on it." Kat said.

Moments later Sky arrived at the infirmary. Wes rushed out of the room and downstairs. That's when he saw him.

Sky lay on the bed; IV lines were seen giving him fluid and medicine. "Sky." The Red Ranger whispered. One of the doctors finally immerged. "Doctor, is he going to be okay?"

The doctor sighed. "He was hit pretty hard, Commander. But I think he'll make a good recovery. You can come back later and see him." Wes thanked the doctor and watched his son sleep. He sighed heavily. "Damn it, Sky. I promised Jen I wouldn't let anything happen to you." A tear slipped down Wes's face as he slowly made his way back to Command.

Wes silently walked back in. "Wes, is he going to be okay?" Eric asked. "I just arrived. Cruger told me what happened.

He nodded. "Yes, he'll be okay." Eric watched him sniff.

"What's bothering you, Wes?" The Quantum Ranger asked.

Wes let out an unsteady breath. "I promised Jen I wouldn't let anything happen to him, that's all. I feel like I let both her and Sky down."

Eric slapped him. "You did all you could. He'll be okay, Wes. Have faith." Wes nodded in thanks.

"We have found a trail for the mutant." Cruger said. He handed Wes a CD. "I'll have my best trackers on it."

Wes nodded and went back to his room and began to make up a file. But he couldn't concentrate. He had let both Sky and Jen down. With a sigh he lay down.

It was yet another sleepless night for the Red Ranger…

**Two days later**

Wes walked into Sky's room to see the doctor removing an IV from his arm.

"Well, Cadet. You were lucky. That mutant hit you hard." Sky winced at the needle. The doctor chuckled. "You can go now."

Sky slowly got up from the bed. "Thanks, Doctor." He saw his father standing in the doorway, his eyes tired.

"Sky, son. Are you okay?" the Red Ranger asked. Sky nodded.

"Yea, Dad. I'm fine." He rubbed his lower back. "Sore, but fine."

"Good." Wes said relieved. "Come, Anubis is holding a meeting." The rangers walked out and made their way towards command. But Sky's mind was somewhere else.

**Command**

Wes and Sky walked into command. Wes had a reluctant smile on his face. Everything was in order.

"Sky!" Syd jumped into his arms. Wes smiled. "Oh my gosh, we were so worried! Are you okay?"

"Yes Syd, I'm okay." Sky responded.

Cruger sighed. "But that mutant got away." Wes walked over to where Kat and Boom stood.

"That disk you gave me of the mutant's profile, I think the Rangers should see it." Wes said. Kat put the disk into the computer, its projector shown as the images were cast upon the wall. "Commander Collins, it's up."

"We were able to profile the mutant with both your references and my data base." Wes looked at Jack. "Good job, Jack. You planted that tracer perfectly."

Jack smiled as saluted. "Thank you, sir." Sky looked at Jack, envy burned in his eyes.

After another hour or so, the dinner bell rang. "All right, Rangers. Go get some dinner and rest up. You all did well."

"Thank you, sir!" the rangers changed. Sky however, stayed behind.

"Um… Dad? Can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked. RIC followed the Blue Ranger over to his father.

Wes shook his head. "I have to get back to work, Sky."

"Please, it'll only take a moment." Sky followed his father into a back room. "Why didn't you tell me about the tracer?"

Wes sighed. "I left that in the hands of the Red Ranger. Jack pulled it off rather nicely."

"Why couldn't you tell me though? Why couldn't you let me do it?" His voice steadly rose. "You've known Jack for a few days, now. I'm you son, Dad."

"And the Blue Ranger." Wes added. Sky's eyes burned as his temper rose.

"So I'm the Blue Ranger! Does that mean I'm no good enough for you? Am I not trustworthy because I'm the Blue Ranger?"

Wes was now regretting mentioning anything about the tracer and sighed. "Look, Sky. It's not that…"

"Then what is it?" Sky yelled.

"I was protecting you. That mutant could have killed you." Wes's voice was monotone.

"Bullshit!" Sky yelled. "You don't trust me because I'm not the Red Ranger. I'm not the leader. For that, you think I'm a failure don't you? A failure because I couldn't take your place as the Red Ranger…isn't it?"

Wes drew in a breath. "That's not it, Sky."

Sky turned and left. "Yea, sure." He walked out, anger flashed behind his eyes. "He should have never come back." He muttered.

But Wes wasn't out of earshot. At the sound of this, he sighed. "He didn't mean that, Wes." Cruger said.

"No," Wes whispered. "He's right. I should have never come back here." Wes walked towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" Cruger asked.

"Back to Silver Hills. The Rangers can handle the mutant by themselves." Wes said sadly. A beep came from the canine robot. RIC followed him out the door and turned down the hallway.

Cruger watched him walk out, his friend's head handing low. The Commander sighed and shook his head. "Jen," he said. "They need you."

**The next evening**

Sky had been replaying the fight with his father over and over. Did he really mean to have this happen? No…he didn't. The Blue Ranger sighed as he got up and made his way towards Command to make amends with his father.

But his father wasn't there. "Commander," Sky saluted as Cruger turned around. "Where is my father?"

Boom sighed. "Gone, Sky. He left for Silver Hills just a few hours ago."

"No." Sky said. "Damn. I shouldn't have said what I did." Something flashed in his mind. "Sir, I am requesting the rest of the evening off. I need to talk with my father."

"Then go." Cruger said. Sky ran out of Command down to his motorcycle. After starting the engine, he sped off in haste towards a city he hadn't been to in over ten years.

The city of Silver Hills.

**Later: In an alleyway**

RIC's sensors spotted a figure crouched in a doorway. Cruger came up behind him.

"Good boy, RIC." He said. "Captain." The figure in the doorway moved out into the light.

"Anubis," it said. "It's good to see you again."

"You as well. What can you tell me about this mutant?" the Commander asked.

"He's dangerous, Anubis. I don't know if the Rangers can handle him without the Silver Guardian's help." It said.

"There's got to be some way to stop it." Cruger pushed.

The figure nodded. "There is, indeed. But more will surface after Crockaton is captured. We have recently traced a whole gang of mutants, twenty at least, hiding beneath the city. We need both the Rangers, Wes and Eric to help capture them."

"What about you?" Cruger asked curiously.

The figure chuckled. "Me? No, I can't. The time line is in disarray as we speak. If I got involved," it sighed. "there's no telling what damage it could inflict."

"But Captain, you are one of the best known fighters." He sighed. "The Blue Ranger was injured a few days ago."

It's voice shrunk. "Sky." It whispered. "Is he okay?"

Cruger smiled. "Of course. He and Wes, however, had a bit of a fight. Sky is going to Silver Hills as we speak to work things out with his father." He paused. "I most go now. I have my rounds at 2300."

"Then go." It nodded.

"Captain, you must think about helping us with this. I don't know if we have enough manpower to stop all of these mutants."

"Anubis, you know I can't get involved." It paused. "But I will think about it."

The Commander nodded. "Very well. I shall keep in touch." The figure stepped back into the shadows and watched Cruger walk off.

"I wish I could get involved, Cruger. I truly do. But there are things that are preventing it." It sighed. With a heavy step, it began its walk towards the city, a heavy fact coming to mind. "But he's right. Wes and Eric will be needed for the next battle." The figure hesitated at the last thought. "And so will I."

_ch 4 up soon…_


	4. Blast from the Past

Disclaimer: Don't own it…

Who is this mysterious being? Will Sky and his father work out their differences, or will they continue to fight?

Chapter four up finally!

Enjoy!

**Blast from the Past**

The streets of Silver Hills were quiet, expect for the humming of Sky's motorcycle. He sped around the corner as a large house came into view. The Collins Estate was bigger then he remembered. Maybe it was just the fact that he hadn't been there in almost ten years.

He parked his bike and slowly made his way up the steps of his childhood.

_"Ready, son?" Wes called. _

_Seven-year-old Sky laughed. "Ready, Dad!" _

_Wes launched the football across the yard and Sky caught it. The boy charged towards his father and easily evaded him. _

_Phillips was seen bringing out a tray of lemonade as father and son played football. Sky pushed past Wes again and let out a happy cry as he ran into their end zone. _

_"Touchdown!" Sky threw down the football as Wes sat down, panting. _

_"I'm getting too old for this." The Red Ranger muttered. Eric laughed besides him. _

_"You're getting old period the end." The Quantum Ranger retorted. Wes threw him a look. _

_"He's a lively one, isn't he?" Phillips offered Wes a glass as Wes nodded and smiled. _

_"Gets that from his mother."_

There were so many memories here. Sky's birthday celebrations, Christmas, everything. There was one birthday that stuck out in memory, his eighth birthday.

"Master Sky! Come on. Your guests are here and awaiting you outside!" Phillips called from the bottom of the stairs.

Sky came careening down the stairs in a pair of jeans and a blue shirt. "Coming, Phillips!"

As he put his sneakers on, he noticed a young woman and his father standing outside talking. "Hey Phillips, who's that?" he asked.

Phillips looked outside to see a young woman's face whom he recognized plainly. Seeing that Wes and her were busy, he hurried the boy outside. But Sky's curiosity got the best of him. He shied stealthy away from Phillips and went back to the door, to find that it was slightly open. He listened intensely onto the conversation.

"How is he, Wes?" a female asked.

His father smiled. "Fine, Jen. Just fine. We're celebrating his eighth birthday today."

The brunette, Jen, smiled. "Why do you think I came here?"

"I thought you had business to attend to?" Wes asked. She nodded.

"Admiral Marshall granted me a three hour stay, since we're running a drill now." Jen said. "But I can't stay the full three hours. Just one."

His father's face shrunk. "Oh."

Sky watched his father curiously. "Who's she?" he asked himself. "She's beautiful."

"Master Sky." Phillips rushed over to the door. "Come now, your father would be upset if he caught you eavesdropping on him and your—" he cleared his throat. "and his guest."

Sky gave one last look at the brunette, trying not to forget her face. "Phillips, what's eavesdropping mean?"

He never did forget his face. He tried to think back to who she was. He'd seen her face somewhere before, but couldn't pinpoint it. He meant to ask his father, but decided against it.

Sky turned the doorknob as the door opened. An elder man came walking over. "Sir, can I help you?" he asked. The butler quickly identified the man. "Master Sky!"

Sky smiled. "Phillips, long time no see." He gave his old friend a hug. "What are you doing up at this hour?"

"Fetching a glass of water, but never mind that. How have you been, young sir?" the butler asked cheerfully.

The Blue Ranger nodded. "Fine. Is my father here?"

"No," Phillips said. "He went to his office."

Sky nodded. "Thank you. Give the staff my warm regards."

"Will do, young sir. Be safe." Phillips said. He watched the ranger run down the stairs and onto his bike. "Jennifer, you would love to see him now. He is just like you." The butler sighed and closed the door. Memories of his past mistress came back into his mind.

**At Wes's office**

Several guards stood outside doors as Sky walked past them.

"Mr. Collins." One saluted him; Sky gave him a warm nod. He hadn't been called 'Collins' in a long time.

Sky made his familiar travel down the hallway and into an elevator. He sighed as it traveled upwards. "I shouldn't have said those things." He said aloud. "He gave us useful information, and saved our asses from that mutant."

The elevator stopped as Sky stepped out. He made the short walk from the elevator to his father's office, where he saw a light shining from it. He knocked.

"Come in," his father said.

"Dad?" Sky asked in a small voice. Wes turned around in his chair and smiled at his on.

"Have a seat, Sky." Wes said. Sky closed the door behind him and slowly made his way to a seat in front of his father.

"I want to apologize for what I said. It was wrong, and mean and heartless." Sky rambled on.

"Stop Sky. It's okay. We all can make mistakes." Wes said.

Sky sighed. "I have one question, though. Why didn't you tell me?"

Wes also sighed. "Like I said before, I was protecting you, son. That mutant isn't like anything I've even seen. Even in my Ranger days. I tried contacting Time Force, but Lucas, Katie nor Trip returned it." Sky gave him a look. "My fellow Rangers."

"Oh," Sky said. "Dad, come back to New Tech with me, please. We need you." Sky said this with a spark Wes couldn't help smile at.

"Your mother said the same thing when I first got my morpher."

Sky chuckled and sat down again. "Tell me about her, please. I'd like to know about her. If its something you're not comfortable with, that's okay."

Wes laughed. "Your mother, there's a love story for you. When I first met her I thought she was going to put me through the nearest brick wall." Sky laughed. Wes sighed as he stared at a picture of Jen. "Your mother was beautiful. Strong, smart, stubborn. She was just as you saw her." Wes handed his son an album.

Sky opened it curiously as she flipped through it. Picture after picture revealed a pretty brunette with bold eyes. "Is this her?" Sky showed his father a picture where she had jumped up into his arms as he twirled her around.

Wes looked at the picture that warm memory coming back to place. "Jennifer Scotts was one that captured my heart. Every day that we spent together was heaven. That was until Ransik was caught, and…"

"And what?" Sky flipped through another page.

"Well, she had to return to her home state. Her parents wouldn't have us be together. She kept her powers, and a year later came back. Turns out some rogue mutants decided to attack. So after we captured them, she stayed for a few months."

"Why?" the Blue Ranger asked.

Wes smiled. "Because we had you." But his smile faded. "Then she had to return again. So I was left to raise you. It was just after your first birthday when I got that call, saying that she…" Again, Wes couldn't get the courage to say that she was dead.

"Died in the car crash?" Sky suggested.

Wes sighed. "Yea. God, I miss her so much. What I wouldn't give to just hold her again, to see her smile." A low rumble of thunder was heard as the rain began to fall. "But no, she isn't coming back. Nope, not in a thousand years."

Sky heard the hurt in his father's voice. "You really loved her, didn't you?"

"More then you'll ever know. She'd be proud of you, Sky. Never forget that. She told me once, that we each make our own destiny. That she did."

The rain fell harder as father and son talked about Jen, and all the good she did.

But Wes never got up the courage to tell Sky the truth about his mother, that she was alive and well a thousand years from them.

**The next day**

A nearby building exploded as the Rangers rushed to get everyone out of it.

"Come on, run!" Jack yelled. The panicked civilians rushed out as the mutant blew another hole in it.

Wes watched in horror from command. "No…" He watched Sky fall, the mutant hitting him hard. "Sky!" He called. Wes ran over to the telecom. "Sky, son, are you all right?"

"Yea, Dad. I'm fine."

"We've got to do something." Wes said. Eric was all ready out the door.

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?" He said. The Time Force Rangers bolted out the door and down into their jeep.

**Butler Square**

"Syd!" Sky cried out. He watched the Pink Ranger fly across and slam into a light pole. "God, Syd, are you all right?"

She sighed. "I've been better."

"Well, look here. Little blue ranger and his girlfriend." The mutant taunted. Sky stepped protectively in front of Syd.

"You leave her alone." He said darkly.

The mutant shook its head. "No, I think I'll destroy you both!" He fired at them as they fell back.

"Sky!" Wes called. He and Erik ran over to where the Rangers surrounded their fallen comrades. "Syd, Sky, you two all right?"

"Yes, sir." Syd said.

"Fine, Dad." Sky muttered.

"Well, look who is it! The famed Red Ranger. We finally meet." The mutant snickered. Eric walked besides Wes. "Ah, and the Quantum Ranger. Well, I shall have the pleasure of destroying seven rangers today! How wonderful!"

Wes and Eric stood side by side. "I'm sorry you won't fulfill your wish." Eric said.

"You want to get to the Rangers, you have to go through us." Wes raised his left wrist, his chronomorpher shown in the sun. Eric's quantum morpher also was seen.

"Dad, don't! It's been almost twenty years!" Sky called.

"Looks like the Time Force Rangers are back in action!" Wes stepped forward and changed out loud. "TIME FOR TIME FORCE!"

"QUANTUM POWER!" Eric called. Two flashed of light and Wes and Eric felt a sudden rush of energy surge through them.

The mutant's smirk fell. Wes called for his weapon. "Chrono saber, online!"

"Quantum Defender, blade mode!" Eric said.

"It'll take more then just you two to stop me." The mutant snickered.

Sky jumped up next to his father. "Then how about us?" the other rangers stood besides the veterans.

"The more the merrier!" The mutant fired a blast, which caught the SPD Rangers off guard. Wes and Eric, however, returned the mutant's attack with an expert shot.

"Lets show him how we do it, old school!" Eric said. Wes followed him.

"Right behind you!" Wes leapt up into the air. "Time strike!"

"Restrike mode!" Eric said. The SPD Rangers watched in amazement as Eric and Wes struck the mutant with a powerful blow.

"Nice!" the rangers slapped hands. "Give up!" Wes called.

"You can't defeat us." Eric followed. The mutant got up slowly.

"Just watch me." He uttered under his breath. He threw a glowing ball at them, which exploded violently, sending Wes flying forward. He demorphed and coughed.

"Wes, no!" Eric watched as the mutant walked towards his friend.

"Well, Officer. Looks like you've met your maker." It snickered.

"DAD!" Sky cried.

Wes watched the blade come down onto him, but the mutant stopped. It cried out in an agonizing pain as green ooze dripped from a new hole in its stomach. The mutant looked up to see a cloaked figure walking past the SPD rangers.

"Put the weapon down, Crockaton!" it commanded. A female voice was clearly audible, and it had a commanding tone.

The mutant, Crockaton, snickered. "I thought I killed you!"

Sky watched the figure chuckle. "They think they know everything, don't they?"

He looked at her. "Who are you?" But she didn't have time to respond, for Crockaton fired again.

The figure jumped with skill and went into a hand-on-hand on battle with the mutant. Wes and Eric had finally made their way back to where the Rangers stood.

They watched in amazement as this person fought Crockaton with amazing skill and profession. But he soon got the best of her, finally grasping the hood and choking the person.

She, however, was able to break free, her cape ripping to reveal a woman in white, whom Wes clearly recognized. "Jen!" he called.

She gave Crockaton one last kick, knocking him out. "Just try and do that again," she said to its unconscious body.

Wes ran forward and held her close, feeling her return his embrace. Sky watched the look on his father's face as he held the woman.

"Jen, I thought I'd never see you again." Wes muttered. He ran a hand down her cheek, thinking he had just been imagining things. "Is—is it really you?" he asked, tears of joy began to fall down his cheeks. Jen looked at him, unable to find her words.

Sky watched his father's face turn, the bright red color restored to its natural tone. But he watched the mutant rise.

"Too bad you won't have time to enjoy yourself, Captain! Crockaton shouted. He pulled a sword and charged at the rangers.

"Look out!" Sky called. Wes felt Jen push him out of the way and dropped to one knee, expertly firing her weapon and hitting the mutant right between the eyes, shrinking him on impact.

Eric laughed hard. "Oh yea, that's Jen all right." Jen left his arms and put Crockaton in his respective quarters.

_"Rangers, come back to base. I must have a meeting with you."_ Cruger's voice was heard over their morphers.

"Right, lets move out!" Jack said. Sky watched his father and this woman, Jen, fall behind slowly as they made their way back to headquarters.

"I've seen her face before," the Blue Ranger stated.

Bridge shrugged. "Apparently your dad knows her pretty well." Sky gave him a look as Bridge silently got on his bike, sorry he said anything.

The Rangers rode away as Wes and Jen were left behind.

**At Command**

Jen walked slowly through the halls of Space Patrol Delta's headquarters. "Not bad, it seems like you invested in something pretty good." She teased Wes.

The Red Ranger shrugged. "Guess so." He pulled her aside and his voice dropped. "Jen, I…" he couldn't find the right words.

But the Captain merely shushed him. "I know. I missed you, too." Wes smiled and was about to open his mouth, but Cruger called them in.

The Rangers watched their Commander give a different salute, one like the Army officers did. "Captain Scotts, good to see you again."

Jen smiled at him. "Anubis, you as well. First name basis, please." He nodded. The Rangers were in line standing in front of her as she paced in front of them. "So, this is the esteemed Space Patrol Delta B-Squad we hear about, back in my time."

"Your time?" Syd questioned. Jen turned, a smile on her face.

"I take it you're Syd, the Pink Ranger. Wes had told me all about you." Jen stepped back. "But, please, starting with the Red Ranger. Step forward and tell me your name." Jen nodded towards Jack. Sky glanced at his father, who had a wide smile on his face.

"Jack Landers, SPD Red Ranger. A pleasure to meet you, Captain." Jack said.

Bridge then stepped forward. "Bridge Carson, SPD Green Ranger."

Next was Z. "Z Delgado, SPD Yellow Ranger."

Syd followed. "Sydney Drew, SPD Pink Ranger."

Jen looked at the last ranger, something shined in her eyes as Sky stepped forward. "Sky Tate, SPD Blue Ranger."

Cruger smiled. "Rangers, this is…"

"Captain Jennifer Scotts," Jen said. "Time Force Captain," she smiled at Wes. "and Pink Ranger."

Bridge jumped. "You're a Power Ranger?"

"One of the best." Wes followed.

Jen turned to him. "You flatter me to much, Wes."

"Excuse me, Captain." Sky stepped forward. "Before, you mentioned your time. I am curious…"

"As to what I meant by that." Jen finished. He nodded. "My time, the year 3019. I am Captain of the most elite crime fighting force of all time, Time Force. We were here in the year 2001 to capture Ransik, since he escaped through time. This is where we met Wes and Eric, the commanders of the Silver Guardians."

Wes walked towards her and sat down as Jen told them of her exploits with Ransik.

About forty-five minutes later, her tale was complete. A nearby clock blinked 10:00PM. "Get to bed early tonight, Rangers. We have a long day of training head of us, tomorrow." Jen said.

The five rangers jumped up as each exited and separated. Sky watched the Captain, curiosity rang through his mind. He had definitely seen her somewhere before…

**Later—In Jen's room**

Jen had finished unpacking her suitcase and walked out into the hallway and onto a balcony. There she stood in the moonlight, until someone else walked up besides her.

"Need some company?" Wes asked. Jen smiled.

"I could always use company." She said softly. Again, words were a mountain Wes could not overcome.

"I had planned out so many things to say when I saw you again," he whispered. Tears shined in his eyes. "Is it really you?"

Instead of an answer, he felt Jen's lips caress his in a tender kiss, one that he had longed to have for so many years. Jen hugged him tightly and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, Wes. It's me." She whispered. "I'm home."

_ch 5 up soon…_


	5. A Labyrinth of Emotions

Disclaimer: Don't own it…

Jen is back! Some of you had questions as to why Sky didn't recognize her right away, that'll be explained now…

For all those of you who are reading my other PR story, "the Time Code" its been updated finally!

Here it is! Chapter five! Enjoy!

**A Labyrinth of Emotions**

Sky sat on his bed and stared at the picture of his mother that his father had given him. Something suddenly clicked in his mind. He banged his head against the wall and swung his feet over the side of the bed. He cursed himself for not realizing it before. "How could I have been so stupid?" he muttered. He'd been so caught up in the moment with meeting this woman from the future, he hadn't recognized her face.

"What?" Bridge stood on his head in a corner.

Sky chuckled to himself. "The Captain, she's my mother." The Blue Ranger walked out of the room excitedly and made his way to his father's room to talk with him. Instead of entering, he saw them out on the balcony. Sky watched this sight with a smile on his face.

"Yes, Wes. It's me." She said. "I'm home."

He watched his father smile and kiss her, tears coming from both of their faces. He decided to leave them alone and talk tomorrow.

The Blue Ranger made his way back to his room; a triumphant feeling came to him. He eventually wound up in his bed and fell asleep, a new thought turned into a dream. Everything seemed so right in the world.

Or so he thought…

**Two days later**

"Time Force!" Jen called. "You're under arrest!" her badge shown brightly in the sun.

"Give up, Anacin!" Wes stood behind her. "You can't defeat us!"

"Just watch me!" Anacin shouted. He fired his weapon at the rangers who ducked out of its way.

"Watch your backs!" Eric called to the rookies.

"Keep focused!" Jen followed his statement.

Jack stood up. "You heard her, lets get going!" Sky and the rest followed.

"Delta blasters!" they called. "Fire!"

"Chrono saber!" Jen and Wes called for their weapons. Eric did the same. The combined blast from the Rangers sent Anacin flying back.

Sky stepped in front of his mother. "SPD, freeze! Judgment mode!"

Jen looked at Wes and gave him a look through her helmet. "Judgment mode?" her voice came into his helmet. Wes shrugged.

"I didn't design the morphers, don't look at me." Wes retorted.

"Guilty!" Sky said triumphantly. He looked at the Time Force Rangers. "He's all yours!"

Jen stepped forward as Wes and Eric flung her through the air. "Time strike!" A large pink blast came form her sabers as the mutant was hit and shrunk.

The Captain held the container out and picked up the mutant's shrunken body. "Good job, Rangers." Jen walked over to the SPD Rangers and powered down. "You did quite well."

"Thank you, ma'am!" the Rangers saluted happily. "Power down." A multicolor flash put them back in uniform.

"But don't let one mutant get to your head. There's plenty more of where he came from, and they'll only get stronger." She paused. "Who's up for some pizza?"

Bridge jumped. "All right! Pizza time!" Wes walked up behind Jen who began to laugh. "What?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Bridge. It's just that, well, you're much like Trip." Jen chuckled. "The Time Force Green Ranger."

Wes laughed at her comparison. "Trip loves pizza as much as you do." Eric merely rolled his eyes.

"That's all we need as another Trip." The Quantum Ranger muttered.

Bridge gave him a look. "Hey!" Eric laughed as he walked with the Rangers. They all made their way back to the Jeep. Sky stood outside for a moment and watched his mother and father walk off towards the bay.

"Sky, you coming or what?" Z asked.

"Yea, I'm coming." He sighed and hopped on his bike. "When am I going to talk with her?" he muttered. He pulled his helmet over his head and stated his bike up, speeding off after the jeep.

**At the bay**

A cool breeze swept over the Time Force Rangers as Jen and Wes walked along the waterline. There were many things that went unsaid between them, so many questions that were popping up in Wes's mind.

"I'm glad to have you back, Jen." He said. "I've missed you."

Jen smiled. "Me too." She paused and looked out into the beach. "I've missed this place."

"Things have changed a lot since you left us." Wes stated. He sighed heavily.

"How's your father been, Wes?" Jen asked.

"H-he died, eight years ago." He whispered. Jen had now regretted saying anything.

"Oh, Wes. I'm sorry." She hugged the Red Ranger. She felt his tears soak her shirt as he buried his face into her shoulder.

"It's been hard, raising a son and having to worry about him." he muttered. "On top of that, running Bio Lab and working with the Guardians."

"You've got a lot on your hands, haven't you?" Jen chuckled. "You're going to run yourself down. You're not twenty anymore."

He lifted his head from her shoulder and looked at her. "What's that suppose to mean?"

She shrugged innocently. "Nothing at all." He eyed her suspiciously.

"You're calling me old?" He asked. "And you're not twenty either, Captain."

"Oh, now you're calling me old, Commander?" Jen played off of his tone. "If I'm not mistaken, Wes, you just turned forty-two last week?"

Wes bobbed his head form side to side. "If I'm not mistaken, Jen, you just turned thirty-nine last month."

"But still, you're older." Jen said. "So there, I win."

Suddenly, Wes swept her off of her feet and ran towards the water. "I'm not old enough for this!"

Horror came into Jen's eyes as he ran towards it. "No, Wes! I was kidding! This is the only uniform I"

A loud splash cut her off as Wes dived into the bay. Jen gasped for air as she surfaced with Wes right behind her.

"You asshole!" Jen yelled. Wes floated behind her and laughed.

"You look good when you're wet, Jen." He said. Jen dived for him as he pulled her under with him. He surfaced and began a swim for his life. Once the water was shoulder high he felt Jen drag him under again, holding him there for a few seconds. But he grabbed her and they both disappeared beneath the water, surfacing for a few minutes again. They held each other close, laughing at their current situation.

They floated for a while, nothing was said.

"Jen," Wes finally broke the silence. "I love you."

Jen gazed into his baby blue eyes. "I love you, too." She paused. "You're lucky I love you, for if I didn't your body would be floating upriver."

Wes let out a small laugh and kissed her deeply. The two lovers floated in the water for a while, them slowly sunk beneath the water, letting the small waves role above them, and carry them back towards the shore.

**The next day: Cadet dorm hallway**

"Syd, would you like to…no. That's no good. Hey Syd, are you free Friday night? I was thinking maybe we could catch a movie and some dinner?" Sky muttered. "No, that's bad." He finally came to her door. The Blue Ranger let out a slow breath and knocked.

"Who is it?" Syd's voice penetrated the door. Footsteps were heard as she approached the door. It opened to reveal Sky behind it. "Hey Sky, what's up?" the Pink Ranger asked.

Sky choked. "I was wondering…if…if…"

"If…what?" Syd asked.

"If…you've…seen Jack around. I had some questions for him." Sky said. _'Damn it, Sky! You just screwed it up!'_

"Uh, yea. I believe that he went down to Command to talk with Captain Scotts." She said. "Is everything okay?"

"Yea, everything's just fine." He let out a defeated sigh. "I got to get going, see you later."

Syd watched him walk away, cursing himself and handing his head low. "He's got the hots for ya, Princess." Z spoke up. Syd looked at the Yellow Ranger. She was sitting on the bed with her headphones on. "I could hear it in his voice."

Syd closed the door and sat back down on her bed. "Please, Sky and me are just…friends."

Z laughed. "Ha, that's what they all say. Come on, he was here to ask you for a date."

"Z!" Syd raised her voice. "He doesn't like me. I'm…" she paused, Z's words running over. "I'm sure of it."

Z placed her headphones over her ears. "Whatever you say, Syd." She chuckled. "Whatever you say."

Syd didn't respond, only thought about it. Did Sky really like her?

Did Syd like him?

**Later-6:00PM**

_"BEGIN SIMULATION"_ the computer said. The SPD Rangers found themselves in a warehouse, crates all around them.

"Bridge," Jack said. "where is he?"

The Green Ranger moved his hand around; a green spiral came from it, illuminating the mutant. "There!" he pointed.

"SPD! You're under arrest!" Sky said. "Give up."

The mutant jumped and fired. "You'll never catch me alive!"

"Lets do it!" the Rangers chanted. "SPD…Emergency!"

Outside the room, Jen watched intensely as the Rangers fought the mutant. Her eyes followed Sky as he fought, firing a shot with an expert hit.

"He's got excellent stamina." She stated as Wes walked up besides her. "They all do."

"Cruger taut them well." Wes said. He could tell by the way she spoke, something was on her mind.

"I feel so bad, not being able to see him grow up." She said solemnly. "His first words, first steps," she chuckled. "first date."

"I've got tons of home videos, Jen. We can watch them later of you'd like." Wes said. He felt her hand go around his waist and she sighed.

"I'd like that, Wes." Wes leaned in and kissed her temple.

"Judgment mode!" Jack called.

The mutant screamed. "Jack! Jack, stop!" The simulation was terminated as Boom was put back into his normal attire. Jack lowered his morpher as Jen walked in.

"Very good, Rangers." Jen said as she clapped. "The next mutant doesn't stand a chance. Go relax, dinner is in two hours."

"All right! I'm starved." Jack said. Z rolled her eyes.

"All you think about is food." She stated.

"What's wrong with food?" Bridge retorted. "Food is good!"

"Men." Syd said. Z laughed in agreement.

"Come on, Princess and me are going shopping." Syd and Z left the room and went out. Bridge and Jack went to the arcade, leaving Wes, Sky and Jen in the room. Sky watched Syd walk out and left as well.

Jen saw this and followed. Sky walked out into a balcony and sighed.

"Girl trouble?" Jen asked. Sky turned around to see her standing behind him. "Mind if I?" she gestured besides him.

"Not at all." Sky said. Now, they could talk. So many things between them were left unsaid, so many things left unexplained. "So, you're from the future?" Sky broke the silence.

Jen nodded. "The year 3019."

Sky hesitated. "You're my mother." He looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"That, I cannot deny, Sky." She said quietly. She looked at him, hurt shown in her yes. "Do you blame me?"

"Blame you for what, Captain?" Sky asked.

"Please, Sky. Call me Jen." She said. "Blame me for all this. For having to lie to you for twenty years about who I really was, and the fact that I wasn't dead."

"Not at all, but I am curious as to why this was kept a secret from me." Sky said. He held his breath for her answer.

"Your father and I fell in love under a tough set of rules. One thousand years apart, we couldn't be together. After I left back in 2001, I never thought I'd see him again. That's when three MutOrgs escaped back through time and I went after them, back in late 2001."

"But, I'm twenty, how could it have been 2001?" he asked.

"Because you were born in late 2001, after the MutOrgs were defeated. I stayed until you were born, then two months after that. But a war was about to break out, and I was needed back in my time. I came back to see you when you were five, to tell that stubborn father of yours not to let you take part of this, SPD."

Sky gave her a curious look. "Why?"

Jen looked at him. "Protection, and the fact that I didn't want my only son to experience the pain I went through. Having to keep my identity a secret, doing so many things in secret. That's the one downfall to becoming a Ranger that I found. Everything was so hush-hush."

"Wait, that was you then!" Sky recalled the memory of a young woman yelling at his father about SPD. "I was playing a video game in my room and saw you, you told Dad not to let me take part in this." Something else clicked. "Then you came back at my eighth birthday. I saw you and Dad talking outside."

Jen nodded. "I had thought about it, and decided if you wanted to be a Ranger, go with it. You got your stubbornness from me, and I could see there was no way around it. So your father and I talked, and you were put on the Cadet list for SPD. But I had one request."

"What was that?" Sky asked.

"That you not become the Red Ranger." Jen said quietly, and awaited his response.

Sky stood there, silent. "Why didn't you want me being the Red Ranger?"

"Many reasons that I can't explain, one being danger. The Red Ranger has a higher energy output, and is more dangerous. My ex-fiancé, Alex Drake, was the Red Ranger before your father. He was killed by Ransik, due to a heavy strike to the back."

Sky remained speechless. She was engaged before she met his dad?

"That's why I traveled back in time and met your father." Jen looked at him, his eyes were wide. "Alex and your father had the exact same DNA pattern, the exact same face, only a different hair style and a different personality."

"So, your fiancé was dead-" Sky began, only to be cut off by her again.

"He was alive and well, actually. The technology we have at Time Force helped him survive, and he came back, taking the morpher from your father."

Sky chuckled. "You left that out of your story when you told us a few nights ago."

"That's because I wanted you to know this, personally." Jen said. "But I convinced Alex to let Wes have the morpher back, which he did."

Sky rolled his eyes. "Obviously." Jen looked at him. "Sorry, continue."

"So Alex returned to the year 3000, where he continued to watch over us. A few weeks later, Doomtron had been created, and Wes sent Katie, Trip, Lucas and myself back to our time, where Alex wanted us to go through Memory Adaptation."

"Sounds fun." Sky said.

"Not at all, it was to erase our memories of the past, and my memory of Wes. But I got out, and that's when we returned to the past and saved Silver Hills. But before we returned, I gave the ring back to Alex and broke out engagement."

"That's when you told Dad you loved him, and you saw him again. Then I came along." Sky said.

Jen gave him a playful nudge and earned a smile from her son. "You catch on pretty quick." Sky smiled.

The bell rang, signifying dinner. "I hope we can talk again, Jen."

Jen nodded. "So do I. I want to know everything that you've done, Sky."

Sky walked towards the exit and smiled. "Of course. Tomorrow sound good?"

"Sounds great." Jen said. She watched him leave. "Oh, Sky, one more thing."

Sky walked back over. "What's up?"

"Just as Syd out, I can see it in your eyes. The perfect way to do that, take her somewhere special and ask her there." Jen smiled. "That's what your father did for me."

The Blue Ranger was speechless. How'd she know he liked Syd? "How'd you-"

"I have my sources, Sky." Jen winked at him and left, leaving Sky in awe. He looked over the railing to see Syd and Z returning from their shopping trip.

"Here goes nothing." He muttered. Sky raced downstairs just in time to see Syd.

From a corner, Jen watched him ask her, which she happily accepted. "At a boy, Sky." She said with a smile.

The Time Force Captain made her way up towards her room where a fax from Time Force had just come in. Jen looked at it. It was the mandatory physical that each officer went through. Normally, everything would have come out okay, but something was different.

Jen collapsed onto her bed. "It can't be…" she re-read the letter. But it said the same thing. "No, no, no." she muttered. Jen sighed and closed her eyes.

The paper fell to the ground silently…

_ch 6 up soon…_


	6. One More Reason For Living

Disclaimer: Don't own it…

So Sky has finally gotten over his pride and asked Syd out…and what was that strange fax from Time Force? Is Jen pregnant, or is there more that meets the eye?

Enjoy chapter six!

**One More Reason For Living**

"This is a nice restaurant, Sky." The Pink Ranger stated. Sky smiled as he and Syd walked through the doors of the restaurant.

"Thanks. I had a little bit of help from my father in getting into this place." Sky said.

A waiter walked up towards the young couple. "Name of the reservation please?"

"Collins," Sky stated. "Sky Collins."

"Right, come this way, sir." They followed the waiter up a flight of stairs and past two doors. "Welcome to the Sky Café. We shall be taking off in about five minutes." Sky thanked the waiter and he walked away.

Syd gave him a curious look. "Taking off?"

Sky nodded. "Remember that big tower outside?" Syd shook her head. "In about five minutes, we'll have the best view of the city, almost 200 feet above it. This restaurant goes up and slowly rotates around, so you can see everything. It's a beautiful sight. My father took my mother here for their first date."

"Aw, that's cute." Syd said. The floor suddenly jumped as they felt themselves slowly rise from the base. As the restaurant turned, Syd looked out. "Hey, there's Headquarters."

Sky also looked. "I never thought it was that big." But his eyes weren't on Headquarters. Syd was dressed in a nice pink skirt and a white shirt. It complimented her features greatly, making Sky smile. He had always been attracted to her, ever since the first day at training.

He wasn't badly dressed, either. A pair of black jeans, a blue shirt and a black leather jacket. All which complimented his well-kept body.

As their date continued, Syd began a conversation. "So, your mother is the Time Force Captain?"

Sky sipped his soda. "Yes, she is."

"That's really amazing, having one parent here and the other one-thousand years away. Have you and her talked?"

"Yesterday we chatted, and today we went out for lunch. I found out so much. She was engaged to a man who looked exactly like Dad before she traveled to the year 2001 to stop Ransik. It's amazing, you should hear it."

Syd smiled. "I can imagine. Is she everything you thought she was?"

Sky laughed. "Even more then that."

Syd cocked her head at the blue ranger. "You seem…different tonight."

"Different, how?" Sky asked.

Syd shrugged. "You seem more laid back, carefree. When we're at Headquarters—"

"Lets not talk about SPD or Headquarters now." Sky took her hand. "I just want to enjoy our dinner." To his surprise, she squeezed his hand.

"Sounds good." She whispered. His eyes sparkled as the lights in the restaurant dimmed, creating a romantic glow around the couple.

After ordering, he and Syd went out onto the balcony for some air. "So," Syd bit her lip. "have you ever had a…girlfriend?"

"Nope. Not at all. I never had any time for one." Sky sighed. "How about you? I'm sure the boys flocked in the dozens to you."

Syd laughed. "All the boys I dated were laughing stocks. None of them took me out to as nice a place as this, Sky." Her voice was soft.

Sky looked into her eyes, but words were lost. He felt himself lean in, craving her kiss. "Syd, would you be mad if I…"

"If you…what?" she asked. Instead of an answer she felt his lips caress hers in a deep, loving kiss. Syd slowly wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her. Syd looked into his eyes, a smile on her face.

Sky had a smile on his as well. "Wow." He muttered. Syd gave him a playful nudge.

"Wow is right. Looks like there is a softy inside the mighty Blue Ranger." She teased. Sky laughed as he gazed into the sunset.

Syd was securely by his side.

**The next day**

Jen sat on her bed rereading the fax over and over again, hoping to find a flaw. "How can this be?" she muttered. "The doctors said that I couldn't be—" she shook her head. "It's impossible."

A knock came at her door. "Jen? It's Wes, can I come in?"

Jen quickly hid the fax underneath her pillow. "I'm in my bedroom, Wes." She called back. Seconds later he walked into see her typing away at her laptop, some files scattered around her.

"Always working, huh?" he asked. Jen chuckled.

"You know me all too well." She responded. Wes moved some of the files over and closed her laptop.

"You work too much, I think you need some time off." Wes put the laptop on the floor. Jen saw a spark in his eye as he sat down next to her.

"I'll have time off when I'm dead." Jen muttered. Wes gave her a look.

"What's that mean?" he asked curiously. Jen quickly shut her mouth.

"Nothing, just some humor." Jen said innocently.

Wes slowly advanced towards her; a mischievous smile was plastered on his face. "Well, I hate to break it to you Jen, but your humor sucks." Immediately Jen burst into laughter and fell back onto her pillows. "What?"

Jen placed her hands on his cheeks. "That's why I love you."

His head hovered above hers as Wes wrapped his arms around her. "That's why you love me?" he asked again. Jen nodded and kissed him.

"That's why I love you." She whispered. Wes smiled and returned her kiss. He locked his and with hers as their kisses intensified. Wes slowly ran his fingers down her neck, earning a happy moan from Jen. Their hands went under the pillow as she felt the paper underneath it. Jen quickly shot up, almost forcing Wes to the floor.

"What's wrong?" he asked, surprised at her reaction.

How could she tell him?

"Nothing, it's just that I…" Jen couldn't find her words. "I hurt my shoulder at the last battle. I just laid it the wrong way." She rubbed her shoulder.

Suddenly, the alarms went crazy. _"B-SQUAD RANGERS REPORT TO COMMAND! B-SQUAD RANGERS REPORT TO COMMAND!"_

"Let's go!" Jen jumped up with Wes at her heals.

**In Command**

The Rangers stood in one perfect line as Jen and Wes walked in. "Listen up, Rangers." Jen took an unmistakable role of authority. "This mutant is known as a category X-Mutant. He's more powerful then anything you've seen or faced. He's got a powerful weapon in hand, one that can kill a ranger easily, so stay out of his way." Jen walked up and down the line. "Whatever happens out there now, don't hesitate. Move out!"

The Rangers morphed and jumped into their vehicles.

Wes saw the distant look in Jen's eyes as she watched Sky exit the room; a worried look came to her face. "Are we going, Jen?"

Jen nodded. "Lets move out."

Cruger watched as the Rangers exited. He heard an uncertainty in Jen's voice that greatly worried him. "Kat, did Jen talk to you about anything?"

Kat shook her head. "No, why?"

Cruger watched as the Rangers pulled out of the bay. "I don't know, but she seemed a bit…uneasy about something."

Kat shrugged. "It's probably the mutant, that's all." Cruger sighed.

There was something else in her voice: fear.

**Butler Square**

Bridge crashed against the building as Jen helped him up. "Bridge!" she said. "You okay?"

He got up slowly. "Yea. He's tough."

The mutant fired at the two. Jen pushed him out of the way as a large hole in the concrete was made.

"Whoa!" Sky exclaimed. "He's powerful." Wes stood by his son.

"I've seen worse." The Red Ranger exclaimed. The mutant fired at the Rangers again, as they ducked out of the way.

"Enough daydreaming!" Jen yelled. "Chrono saber!" Wes followed her.

"RIC!" Jack called. "Canine cannon, online!" RIC jumped up and transformed into the Rangers' weapon.

"Time strike!" Jen and Wes leapt up into the air.

"FIRE!" The Rangers called. The mutant yelled as he was suddenly shrunk down to size.

Wes put him into the capsule and smiled to Jen as they powered down. "That's one more mutant down!" he cheered.

Jen walked towards him with a smile. Suddenly, she collapsed. "Jen!" Wes yelled. He ran to her side as she clutched her chest tightly. She gasped for air. "Jen, what's wrong?"

Cruger's voice came over Sky's radio. _"She's going into cardiac arrest!"_

"RIC!" Sky called. "Emergency transport mode, now!"

Jen watched as the Rangers hustled around her, then everything went black.

**SPD Infirmary**

Her vision was blurred as Jen opened her eyes. A soft beep was heard, and she finally felt the cold gel over her chest. Oxygen was being pumped into her lungs as she caught her breath.

"Jen?" someone asked. Jen turned her head to see Sky sitting in the chair by the door.

"Sky," she muttered. "what happened?"

"You had a heart attack." He said. "You were out for hours."

The lights burned her eyes, causing her to squint. "Where's Wes?"

"He's asleep in the lounge. You want me to get him?" Sky asked. Jen nodded as he left. Moments later Wes walked in.

"Jen," he sat down next to her. "how are you feeling?"

"I've been better." She adjusted her body position so she could face him. "Sky said I had a heart attack."

Wes nodded. "He's right. After we fought that mutant, you went into cardiac arrest. I don't know why."

She sighed. "Neither do I." He watched her close her eyes and fall asleep. He moved a piece of hair away from her features and looked at the heart monitor. All seemed normal, maybe it was just stress.

Wes watched her sleep for a little while longer, then finally left.

**A few days later**

Jen sat down on her bed as took off the wires. "I hate these things." She muttered. The heart monitor besides her bed shut off as she peeled off the pads. Two large red marks appeared on her chest as she winced.

The doctors had insisted they keep an eye on her, since she had no history of a heart attack. There were no known cases in her family's history for at least three hundred years.

There was a paper on her desk; it was another fax from Time Force, confirming that the first fax was indeed correct. Jen sighed and sat down on her bed again, sighing and rubbing her stomach. "I can't believe it. How…I mean, there hasn't been a case like this in…" She couldn't make sense of it.

Jen walked into the kitchen and got a glass of orange juice, just as Wes walked in. "Hey," he kissed her hello. "how are you?"

She shrugged. "I've been better." She said quietly. She chanced a glance at him. Wes held a paper in hand.

"Jen, is there something you need to tell me?" he asked.

There was something, and she didn't want to tell. "Let me explain, Wes." She began. "It all started a few weeks ago. Time Force has a yearly physical of each officer. I received a fax about mine a few days ago. There is something going on."

"Care to clue me in, Jen?" he asked.

Jen sighed. "Not really."

"Jen, please. Tell me." Wes said.

"It's none of your business, Wes." Jen spat. He was taken back by her tone.

"What the hell does that mean?" he raised his voice and crossed his arms.

"Nothing. I'm just confused right now, that's all." She walked over to the couch, leaving the fax on the table. Wes saw it and picked it up, his eyes widened as he read it.

"What's this?" he held up the paper for her to see. Jen jumped up and reached for it, but Wes dodged. He gave her a look of disbelief. "How could you not tell me?" he said.

Jen grabbed the papers. "Because, Wes. It's no big deal."

"Jen," he said. "Are you pregnant?"

She gave him a glare, but didn't answer.

"You're hiding something from me, I can tell. If you're pregnant, just tell me." He saw the look on her face.

"That's not it." She whispered. Tears began falling from her eyes. Wes was getting frustrated, as she kept silent.

"Then what is it?" he yelled.

Jen looked at him, fear shown through her eyes. He watched her tremble and shutter. Jen's voice dropped to just above a whisper as she walked towards him.

"Wes," she whispered and shuttered. "I'm dying."


	7. A New Shade of Gray, part 1

Disclaimer: the usual…

Jen's dying? WHAT? No, she's not pregnant, for those of you who thought so… So what's the cause? All will be revealed in this chapter! This chapter will be short, as to I am building up for something big…

Enjoy!

**A New Shade of Gray, part 1**

Sky walked down the hallway with a smile on his face. He had the girl of his dreams, both parents here with him, and on top of that, a great job.

"Sky Tate Collins, Blue Ranger." He said out loud. "Has a good ring to it." He walked past the doors of Command but stopped as he saw the look on Eric's face. He ducked around a corner as Eric, Kat and Cruger talked.

"I can't believe she kept something like this from us. That heart attack nearly killed her." Eric sighed. "Wes will be heartbroken."

"But my question is why?" Kat said. "Why is this happening?"

Cruger sighed. "I don't know. But Sky should know."

Eric jumped. "No. He can't. He and Jen have barely gotten to talk. I just don't want him to hurt."

"He's going to hurt even after she's gone!" Kat spoke up. "It's better that he knows, so he and Wes can prepare for the worst."

A computer beeped in the corner as a man with green hair popped up. _"Eric, it's Lucas. Do you read me?" _

Eric hit the button on the computer. "Go ahead, Lucas."

_"I've got some information on Jen's condition for you." _The Blue Ranger said. Lucas's eyes glanced down as he sent Eric the disk containing Jen's data. _"It…doesn't look good." _His voice was soft, his tone shallow.

"What's wrong with her?" Eric asked.

Lucas let out an unsteady breath. _"She's dying."_

Sky covered his mouth as he inhaled sharply. "No," he whispered. There was only one way to find out. He rushed towards Jen's room to find out the truth.

He only prayed that she wasn't.

**In Jen's room**

"Wes," she whispered. "I'm dying."

Wes looked at her and stopped breathing. Tears formed in his eyes as he let out a laugh. "You…you're kidding, right?"

Her voice dropped lower as Jen placed her head in her hands. "I wish I was." Wes was lost for words.

"How?" He said.

"That heart attack wasn't just by chance." Jen sat down at the couch, Wes sat next to her. "It's a condition in my family, one that hasn't made the medical books. It's been carried by my father's father."

"So why did it end up being activated on you?" Wes asked. Of all people, why Jen? "I thought you were genetically engineered, or something like that."

Jen shook her head. "I was conceived much like everyone else. My genes were only altered slightly. But altering the DNA chain is what caused the disease to activate."

"And there's no known cure?" Wes asked. Jen nodded. She collapsed into his arms and began to sob. After all they went through to be together, after all the rules they broke, their relationship would come crashing down in an instant. "Are you sure there isn't a cure?" his voice shook wildly. Jen didn't answer.

"We'll fight this, Jen." He whispered and held her close. "You'll beat this thing." Jen looked at him with reddened eyes.

"I only hope you're right." She whispered.

**Down the hall**

Sky rushed through the hallway, hoping to find out the truth.

"Sky?" a voice asked. It wasn't a voice that the Blue Ranger recognized, but it sounded urgent. He turned around to see a man with green hair standing in a white Time Force uniform. "Sky Collins, Blue Ranger?" this man asked again.

"Yes, I'm Sky." He responded. "Who are you?"

This man chuckled to himself. "How rude of me. Lieutenant Trip Regis." He said. "Green Time Force Ranger."

Sky shook Trip's hand. "I'm sorry, but I don't have time to chat. My mother is ill."

Trip bowed his head. "That's why I'm here. I've been doing research back at Time Force."

"How will that help Jen?" Sky quizzed. Trip merely smiled.

"I think I have found a way to help extend her life, by a lot." Trip said. "Contact Wes and Jen, tell them to meet me at Command."

Sky nodded. "I'll go get them." He rushed off as Trip headed back towards Command.

**Twenty minutes later**

Jen rushed into Command as Cruger was talking with Kat. "Anubis, what's wrong?" Sky immerged from the room with the other rangers. "It sounded urgent."

The SPD Rangers leaned against the wall as the Time Force Ranger spoke. "It is." He said. Jen and Wes recognized the voice immediately.

"Trip!" they called out. Wes hugged his friend. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Trip looked at Jen. "I have some information that will help you, Jen. It won't cure the disease," Jen's face dropped. "but it can delay it for about fifty years."

Jen sat down at a desk, Wes followed her. Trip sat down at the computer and popped in the CD. The hologram appeared on the table. "Jen's condition isn't I well known one. There was only one other condition known in history. That of a great great grandfather of yours."

"Who?" Jen asked curiously. Trip shrugged.

"His name isn't know, as to the early part of your family is unknown. But he was a carrier for it. It became a buried trait and wasn't picked up when scientists began experimenting with genetics."

"Then why was it activated in me and not my ancestors?" the Pink Ranger asked.

"Like I said before, it was a buried trait. It was always a recessive gene and wasn't activated, and became locked away. That was until your parents tweaked your DNA. This caused the disease to be unlocked, as to the genes were altered."

Jen was speechless. All because her parents wanted a perfect baby girl, this deadly disease was unlocked. Jen looked from Trip to Wes, then to Sky.

Sky returned her worried gaze with one of his own. He felt a hand squeeze his as Syd sighed. Jen's eyes turned back to Trip.

"What are the chances that Sky is carrying the gene, or even…" she swallowed hard. "has it."

Trip began typing at the computer. "Very unlikely, as to his genes weren't altered." Wes let out a sigh of relief.

"You said that the disease could be delayed, how?" Wes asked.

Trip sighed. "I know that you'll bite my head off if I say this, Jen."

"Then say it." Jen retorted.

"You can't morph anymore." He said.

"What?" Jen and Wes said simultaneously.

Trip put another hologram up. "Every time you morph, it takes a certain amount of energy to do it. Every time you morph, a chemical in your DNA is activated to protect you. That chemical is exactly what the disease runs off of." Jen was silent as Trip continued.

"So you're saying that the next time I morph, it may kill me." She said. Trip nodded. Jen slammed her fist against the table. "This is bullshit." She muttered. "There's no medication that I can take that'll help me morph?"

"Not at all, even in the future." Trip said.

Jen sighed. "I can't just give up my morpher. The Rangers need me to help them defeat the mutants."

Another voice entered the conversation. "That's why we're here." Two more people immerged from the room.

"Katie?" Wes asked. She nodded. "Lucas?" he nodded as well. He hugged his friends. "It's so good to see you guys again."

Lucas sighed. "I only wish it were under better circumstances."

"If only." Katie echoed. She turned to Jen. He face was pale, her eyes red. "Jen," Katie said. "how are you feeling?"

The Captain shook her head. "I don't know."

The Rangers talked more as the SPD Rangers were briefed on the new way of command. Wes contacted Eric, who would be arriving in New Tech City tomorrow.

**Later**

It was unusually warm out as Jen sat on the balcony sipping an iced tea. "So it comes down to this." She glanced at her morpher. "Life can end with the push of a button." Jen began to reflect on her life before she became a ranger. How she met Wes and fell in love. How Sky was born.

Now that would come crashing down in a flash. Her and Sky had barely began to know each other, and all ready he would loose her. No, she couldn't die. There was too much to do. She needed to revamp Time Force, and get some updated software. Her and Sky needed to exchange more information. Her and Wes… they needed to do so many things.

She took a sip as she glanced up at the night sky. "Need some company?" a voice asked. Wes walked up besides her as she moved over. Wes couldn't help notice how quiet she was. "Jen," he couldn't find the words.

"I know." She whispered. "It's come down to this. The next time I morph, I may be gone."

Wes shushed her. "Don't say that." He whispered. Jen sniffed as tears fell down her cheeks. He held her close as tears flowed form his eyes as well. "Don't say that. You'll beat this. Eric and me can defeat the mutants, plus the SPD Rangers as well. "That's seven rangers. Plus Trip, Katie and Lucas. That's ten." He took her hand. "That's more then enough. All I want you to do now is relax, maybe this thing will die down a bit."

Jen sighed and buried her face into his shoulder. "I hope you're right, Wes." She squeezed her eyes and let out an unsteady breath. "I hope you're right."

**The next day**

The alarms blared as the SPD and Time Force Rangers raced down the stairs and into their vehicles.

"Base to Collins, come in Wes." Jen said into her headset.

_"I read you loud and clear, Jen."_

"Base to Landors, come in Jack." She said.

_"Copy that, Captain. I hear you loud and clear."_

"Good. Listen up, Rangers. This mutant is dangerous. His weapons are powerful, so watch your back. Work in pairs in order to defeat him."

Kat pressed a button. "We've got a visual, Jen."

"Bring it up." She said. A mutant came on screen as the Rangers arrived in scene.

Wes stepped forward, his badge held high. _"Time Force! You're under arrest!"_

The mutant snickered. "It'll take more then the ten you to stop me!" he yelled and fired at them.

"Watch your back, Delgado!" Jen said.

Z's voice came over the PA. _"Copy that."_ Jen watched as the Rangers fought. Wes was indeed right. Their strength was great, their power full.

The mutant was caught in no time. Jen smiled as they celebrated their victory. "Good job, Rangers."

A powerful shot caught the Rangers off guard and they fell, their uniforms smoked.

_"I thought Time Force would have put up more of a fight."_ The mutant said. Jen recognized the voice immediately. Her eyes grew wide with fear as the mutant came on screen.

Sky watched as the mutant walked towards them. "Who are you?" Sky asked.

From command, Jen shuttered. "Who is he?" Cruger asked. Only one word came out from Jen's mouth.

"Steelix…"

_ch 8 up soon…_


	8. A New Shade of Gray, part 2

Disclaimer: don't own it yet…

Steelix is back! Can the SPD Rangers defeat him? Will Jen go against Time Force's wishes and morph? Read to find out!

**TheDreamerLady**: I should mention that the next episode of SPD hasn't taken place yet…this is still after "Walls." As per how Sky and the others received their powers, I'll be getting to that in a bit and having Jen explain how he got his powers. It's my idea of how Sky received his powers. Remember, in Jen's time the parents could tweak the baby's DNA…

**Etcetera Kit**: I'm a genetics nerd as well…the thing about TF and DNA fascinates me. We extracted the DNA from a banana in my Lab Biology class last Monday, it was awesome!

**Mrs. Coolio**: I've been very busy with school and everything, so it takes me a while to get updates started. I've recently completed one of my three fics and have one more left on my other PRTF fic currently in circulation. Thanks for the push!

This chapter is short, but I have yet another twist to come!

Here it is! Chapter 8! Enjoy!

**A New Shade of Gray, part 2**

"And to think, the esteemed Red Time Ranger would have been able to defeat me." Steelix taunted. "Where is the pink one?"

He was suddenly struck by a powerful blaster as he fell to the ground. "Right here, Steelix!" Jen yelled.

The SPD Rangers stood up as Jen stepped in front of them. "Time Force!" Jen called. "You're under arrest. Just give it up, Steelix. I've beaten you twice before, I'll do it again!"

Lucas stepped in front of Jen. "Jen, are you crazy?" The Blue from his helmet reflected in her glasses. "You heard Trip."

"You can't morph. It'll do more harm then it has!" Trip protested.

"Let is take care of it, Captain." Jack added. "We can do it." Jen looked at Jack. She turned her head towards Steelix, who was still trying to get up.

"Jen, please." Wes stepped in front of the Red Ranger. "Go back to Headquarters, let us take care of him."

Jen sighed. "I—"Bridge suddenly shoved Jen aside.

"Look out!" Bridge yelled. Steelix threw a laser bomb at them as it exploded. Sparks flew from the Rangers and Jen as well. "Captain!" Bridgecrawled over to where Jen lay. "Are you okay?"

Jen didn't answer, only jumped up. "Steelix, you're going down!" She surprised him as she jumped and kicked him. The SPD Rangers were astonished at Jen's fighting abilities, even when she wasn't morphed.

Both flew back to opposite sides of the street. "Just give up, Jen. You won't beat me. You can't even morph."

Rage encased Jen, her eyes went dark. She slowly raised her wrist, her hand shook. "Just watch me." She whispered.

"Jen, DON'T!" Wes yelled.

"TIME FOR, TIME FORCE!" Jen screamed. An unsteady flash of pink surrounded her, and she was in her ranger attire. "Chrono saber!"

Steelix fired his weapon as Jen defected each shot. She struck him, an aurora of gray surrounded his body as he yelled. "Had enough?" Jen panted.

"I'll be back, Jen. I WILL have my revenge!" He disappeared, leaving Jen standing in her spot.

The Rangers ran towards her. "Jen!" Wes said. They arrived at her spot to see her standing, her breath heavy. "Are you okay, Jen?" he asked.

She suddenly collapsed and clutched her chest. She powered down automatically as Wes lay her down on the ground. "Jen, god, no."

He was pushed aside by Trip; he held a green-gray bottle in hand. "Jen, you need to drink this." Wes grabbed the vile from him as he popped off the cap.

"Come on, Jen." Sky said. "Please, drink it." He dropped down besides his mother and took her hand.

Jen slowly opened her mouth and swallowed the liquid. Wes watched as her breathing because easier, her pulse stronger. "We need to get her to the infirmary, now." Katie said.

Sky raised his morpher to his helmet. "RIC, Emergency transport, now!"

**At Headquarters—Later**

Sky paced hastily in Command, as the Rangers awaited an update on Jen's condition. He looked at his hand, a blue aurora started to form in it. "Why couldn't I have stopped her? I could have put a shield up in front of her morpher, so she couldn't morph." He sighed. "Why do I even have these powers anyway?"

"That's a good question." Wes walked in, Jen at his side. She walked slowly; her face was slightly twisted, indicating pain. She gave him a small smile and a small nod, signifying everything was okay.

"Jen," Sky hugged her, happy she was okay. But her grip was weak.

"It's okay, Sky. I'm fine." Jen said. Wes helped her over to a chair where she slowly sat down, inhaling sharply. "As per your powers, I'm sure you all are curious as it how you got them."

Z nodded in agreement. "It sometimes is annoying to see two of me." Katie laughed at her fellow ranger.

"Try having super strength." Katie chuckled. Jack gave her a look.

"You mean, you all have powers too?" Jack asked. Trip and Katie laughed.

"Just Katie and myself. Jen and Lucas were tweaked slightly." Trip stated. "I'm actually from another planet."

"What?" The SPD Rangers blurted out.

"I'm not sure Bridge is from the same planet." Syd said.

Bridge gave her a look. "Hey, not fair!" Syd apologized. "But, Lieutenant, please. Explain what you mean by that."

Trip smiled. "I'm the planet Xibria. It's a wonderful race of creatures. We have the ability to see things, like a sixth sense. Much like you, Bridge. If you were born 1000 years in the future, you'd be a great Xibrian." Trip smiled at his fellow Green Ranger.

"What about you?" Jack asked Katie.

"I'm form Earth, no doubt. But my parents tweaked my DNA to give me super strength. I can life a little more then 500 pounds."

"Whoa." Syd exclaimed. "How are you not buff, then?"

Katie laughed. "It's in my genes. Not to be buff, but to have the strength needed."

"You powers, Rangers," Jen said. "were handpicked by myself and some of the top geneticists in the world, back in my time."

Sky cocked his head. "You mean, we were—"

"Predestined to be Rangers." Jen finished his sentence. "You are the only humans in your time that have the type of abilities you all have."

Z gasped. "So, I'm the only person who can…duplicate themselves?" Jen nodded.

"It was a delicate process." She said. "It took us many years to figure out how to get you to accept these genes. We had a look at your DNA structure and figured out how to get you to accept these genes by process of elimination, and your DNA structure." She turned to Jack.

"Jack, you have the ability to break down your molecules to go through solids. We looked at your molecular structure, which revealed it to be equivalent to the ones on solids. Same amount of proteins, hence you can go through solids." Jack nodded.

"Cool." He said.

Jen turned to where Bridge stood. "Bridge, you're a genius. Much like Trip. Your brain secretes a liquid that is higher in energy. We figured since Trip does the same, give you a mental ability." Jen looked at Trip who gave her an approving nod.

"What about me?" Z asked.

Katie smiled at Jen, who gave her a nod. "Jen let me choose for you. I was reviewing your DNA structure, and it was always duplicating rapidly. After a thoughtful process, we were able to create a gene that would take those extra replications and help you make copies of yourself."

"Wow, but what about me? Where'd I get the stone power?" Syd spoke up.

Lucas began to laugh at the Pink Ranger. "What is so funny, Lieutenant?" she asked harshly.

Lucas shook his head. "Nothing, it's just that we found you hard to choose. You see, Syd. A stone is a powerful thing, much like the Trixyrium crystals. We discovered that when in contact with the right chemical structure, it could become any powerful hard stone, and be very helpful. You are determined, brave, and stubborn." He chuckled again. "The perfect match."

"What…about me?" Sky spoke up.

Jen smiled at her son. "I had your power, customized, you could say." Sky looked at her curiously. "The power to create force fields is a unique gift. You're the only person in time who has that ability. I gave it to you for one reason only."

"What would that be?" Sky asked.

"It takes a powerful and determined mind to create a force field, Sky. Especially one as powerful as you can create. Besides, your DNA structure was right for it. You have the right mindset to make it happen." Jen said.

"I have one more question, Captain." Z spoke up. "How did we get these powers, if we were all human before receiving these?"

"I came back here on Sky's eighth birthday to give you all your powers." She said.

"That's why my piece of cake tasted funny!' Sky blurted out, causing the rest of the Rangers to laugh. "I'm serious! It tasted like socks!"

"It was the only way it could be give to you. A shot would have been too obvious, so we broke down the gene to its chemical structure, liquefied it, then gave to you." Jen said. "You would have rejected it any other way."

Jen felt Wes's hand on her shoulder. "Well, I think that's enough chatting for one night, Jen. You need your rest."

Cruger nodded in agreement. "Yes, we all have had a long day. Off to bed, Rangers. Tomorrow is another day."

Wes helped Jen up as she walked towards the exit, each Ranger giving her a nod. "Good night, Rangers."

Sky watched her walk out; a frown came upon his face. A pair of arms went around him as her sweet voice filled his ears. "She'll be okay, Sky."

Sky turned around to see Syd standing behind him. She took his hand and led him back to his room. "I hope so, Syd." He said sadly. "I thought that was it, she was gone."

"Hey, hey," her voice was soft as they walked into his room. Sky lay down on his bed as Syd say next to him. "you need to be more optimistic, Sky. The Captain'll pull through this. You heard the doctors. As long as she doesn't morph, she'll be okay."

Sky sighed. "That's what worries me, that she will."

**Somewhere**

Steelix sat against the concrete door, thinking intensely. "I'll have my revenge, Jennifer, if it's the last thing I'll do." He grunted. "There's got to be something I can use. Let's see now."

He stood up and began to pace. "She can't morph, it'll only hurt her. But if she relaxes and takes it easy, she'll be fine. There's got to be something I can do. Something that will _force_ her to morph."

_"In latest news, the Space Patrol Delta Power Rangers have evaded yet another arrest. This mutant named Steelix has averted their weapons and tracking beams. If anyone has information on the whereabouts of this dangerous mutant, contact SPD Headquarters."_ The radio blurted.

Something clicked in Steelix's mind. An evil smile came to his face. There on the table was a picture of Jen and her son. Steelix picked it up and chuckled, a plot began forming in his mind. "It's perfect."

**Back at SPD Headquarters**

"Jen, you need to rest." Wes said from his perch on the bed. Jen was sitting at her desk doing yet another scan of the city.

"How can I sleep knowing Steelix is out there. Think about it, Wes. This is Steelix we're talking about." She said. Wes merely shook his head and sighed. "But you're right, Wes. I do need a good nights sleep."

He smiled. "All right, come to bed." He scooted over as she took her spot besides him. He wrapped a secure arm around her frame as she settled in besides him.

She watched him sleep for about an hour. Silently, Jen got up and changed out of her pajamas and into her uniform. She attached her blaster firmly to her leg and placed her hair in a ponytail.

Jen grabbed the last piece of weaponry off her dresser: The Chronomorpher.

"I'm sorry, Wes." She whispered into the dark. "This is something I need to do on my own."

Jen silently walked out of their room and down into the streets below. There, she placed her cloak over her body and pulled the hood up over her head.

She was surrounded in a casing of black, secluding her from the world. As Jen made he way down the shadowy path, there was only one thing on her mind.

Vengeance.

_ch 9 up soon. _


	9. Roses and Thorns, part 1

Disclaimer: Don't own it yet…

Jen has gone to find Steelix, but that crazy mutant has plans of his own…

Sorry for the delay in posting! I've been swamped with projects, but Spring Vacation begins Friday, so expect more updates!

The next few chapters will be short, as per they are a part of a mini series I am entwining into this.

Enjoy! Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far! You guys are my inspiration!

**Roses and Thorns, part 1**

His heart was beating fast. "Jen!" he called and walked down the alleyway, the voices of the other Rangers echoed behind him. "Jen." He said.

Sky looked around for any sign of his mother, but none was found. "She can't be gone." He whispered.

"Sky," someone said. Sky looked up to see his father, Eric and the other Rangers walking towards him. "Have you found anything?" his father asked.

The Blue Ranger shook his head reluctantly. "Nothing."

Lucas kicked a nearby trashcan. "Damn it!"

Katie sighed. "We knew she would do this, and didn't even pick up on it." Z patted her fellow Yellow Ranger's shoulder.

"We'll find her, don't worry." Jack said. "She can't have gone far anyway."

"Want a bet?" Syd said. Her eyes were glued to a bird-like creature squawking around in a garbage can.

"It's perfect!" it said and slipped a moldy jacket over his body.

"Piggy!" The SPD Rangers said.

Trip looked at Katie, then to Lucas. "What's a … piggy?"

"Not what, who." Bridge said and walked over towards him. The creature looked at the SPD Rangers and began to walk backwards.

"SPD? Hey now, look, I didn't do anything this time!" He protested.

"I'm looking for information." Wes spoke up. Piggy glanced at the Time Force Ranger.

He huffed and placed his hands on his hips. "Well, what's in it for me?"

"How about a bath and some fresh clothes?"Katie suggested.

Piggy began to tshout. "A bath? Are you insane? Fine, I'll answer your questions." He retorted. "What do you need to know?"

Wes took a card out of his back pocket. "Have you seen a creature running around like this?" The image flashed before him. "His name is Steelix, a mutant. He's got someone that belongs to us."

Piggy snorted. "Like who?" Sky's eyes grew fierce and he suddenly seized the creature.

"He's got my mother, you slime bag. Now, answer my father's questions!" Sky yelled. Piggy shook in Sky's grasp.

"All right, all right! Just… don't hurt me!" he said.

"Sky, ease up!" Jack and Z pulled him back.

Piggy fluffed his clothes again. "I saw some guy like that last night, he was lurking around and seemed to be looking for something. There was this one woman that came along…"

"It has to be here somewhere." Steelix gruffed. He dug through yet another can of trash, but stopped suddenly as a voice echoed through the alleyway.

_"Steelix!" the voice said. A smile came to the mutant's face as he stealthy climbed the alleyway wall. _

_"Perfect." Steelix whispered as Jen came into his line of vision._

"I was just about to go to bed when I saw this strange woman dressed completely in white, and in a black cloak come into the square. She saw me and nodded, then began to move on." Piggy stated. "That's when the guy jumped her…"

_"Come on you slime bag, I know you're here somewhere." She muttered. Jen felt a pair of hands go around her neck, Steelix's cold breath caressed the back of her neck._

_"You don't know who close I am, Jennifer." He muttered and placed his gun towards Jen's temple. Instead, she grabbed him and flipped him over her shoulder, then drew her blaster. _

_"Hands up, Steelix!" she called. Steelix got up slowly and cracked his shoulder back into place. _

_"Lucky break," he muttered and grabbed his down gun. "You won't be so luck once I'm through with you!" Both fired a rapid round, the blasts deflected each other's. Jen and Steelix were knocked back towards the wall, both winced in pain. _

_"You won't win…Jen." The mutant panted. Jen slowly rose. _

_"I've brought you in twice before, I can do it again!" She said and charged in at him. Both clashed and began a fierce fight. _

_Jen tripped him as Steelix fell, but knocked her down as well. Jen jumped to her feet and went to hit him again, but he caught her fist and flipped her, pointing his gun towards her face. "It's over, Jennifer!" Jen rolled out of the way and tried to run, but he grabbed her. "Not so fast, Captain!" He spun Jen around and punched her hard in the face, knocking her out on impact. Her limp body fell to the ground. _

"Then he picked her up and disappeared." Piggy said. "That's all I know."

Wes listened to Piggy's story, his heart broke. "No…" he whispered.

Sky was also speechless. "Thanks, Piggy." He said. "Come on, guys. We've got work to do."

Father and son rushed back towards Jeep, the Rangers following behind them.

**Later**

_"Kill them, kill them ALL!"_

"No!" Jen's eyes burst open as she awoke. The sunlight penetrated her eyes, causing her to squint. "Where am I?" she muttered.

"Easy, Miss Jen." A voice soothed. Jen turned her head and threw off the blankets that were draped over her, a friendly face smiled back at her. "You've had a long journey."

"Phillips," she smiled back. "am I back in Silver Hills?" The elder butler nodded.

"Yes, you are. I have taken the liberty of contacting Master Wes to tell him you are here." He nodded to the main that stood in the door. She walked in with a tray of chicken soup and a glass of milk. "You must be hungry, you've been asleep for a few hours."

The maid placed the tray on the bedside table as Jen nodded in thanks. "How did I end up here?" She took the bowl hungrily and began to chow down on the soup.

Phillips brought over some clothes for her to change into. "Our gardener found you outside on the lawn and brought you in last night. Miss, we thought you were dead. You had a weak pulse and your body temperature was low enough for a dangerous hypothermia. But you pulled through with flying colors."

"Where is she?" a voice said from the hallway. Jen watched as Wes walked into their room, a reluctant look came upon his face. "Jen." He hurried towards her and hugged her tightly.

"Are the Rangers here?" Jen asked. "Sky?"

Wes shook his head. "No, they're all back at headquarters in New Tech." Wes turned to where Phillips stood. "Phillips, if you don't mind." Wes stated. Phillips merely nodded and smiled.

"I shall have lunch awaiting downstairs, Master Wes." He said and bowed his head. "Just don't keep her up too long, she needs her rest."

The door was shut, as Wes turned back to where Jen sat. He moved a piece of hair from her face and let out a shaky sigh. "God, I thought I lost you." He hugged her again and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, really." She said. Wes sat next to her and took her hand.

"Jen, what happened? Why did you leave?" he asked.

Jen sighed. "I wanted to find Steelix on my own."

"And the last time you did that, he put you under a spell that nearly killed both you and me. The same thing with Ransik, he almost killed you." He reminded her. "What happened though?"

"I went to find Steelix, then we battled it out. He knocked me out, then I awoke here." Jen took another spoonful of chicken soup.

"That's it?" Wes asked. "How did you end up here? Phillips told me that John found you laying on the ground, but had no clue as to how you got there."

Jen's face went blank. "I…I don't remember."

_ch 10 up soon_


	10. Roses and Thorns, part 2

Disclaimer: don't own it…

Jen lost her memory of what Steelix did to her! Is it just a phase, or is there more that meets the human eye?

**Cmar**: I was having the thoughts of each ranger about getting their powers in this chapter…you read my mind!

Chapter ten up! Enjoy!

**Roses and Thorns, part 2**

Sky paced impatiently inside Command. He kept cursing himself for not being able to use his powers to help her.

Z also sighed. "So we were given these powers for our futures as Rangers? I was thought of as a freak because of my…destiny?"

"It doesn't make sense." Jack said. "Why us?"

Bridge coughed. "There had to be a reason why we were picked to be Rangers. Predestination? Even I can't think of a logical reason."

"These powers are so damn useless!" he yelled. A blue aurora surrounded his hands. He concentrated hard enough, and it went away.

The phone suddenly rang, Boom jumped. "SPD Command, Boom speaking."

_"Boom, it's Kat."_ A voice came over the speakerphone. _"I have some news on Captain Scott's whereabouts."_

"And, where is she?" Sky shouted.

"Respect your rank, Cadet Tate." Cruger commanded. "Where is she, Kat?"

_"She's with Commander Collins back at his house. She seems okay, but is experiencing some type of memory loss."_ Kat said. _"She should be back soon. The Commander wants her to relax back at home and return in a day or two._"

Cruger nodded. "Very well. Kat, return to Command, I think the Captain and the Commander want some time alone."

**Back at the Mansion**

Kat nodded. "I'm on my way, Doggie." She closed the communicator and walked over to where Jen lay on the bed. Kat removed the pads from her chest. The computer shut off as the data Kat needed was collected. "Captain, are you going to be okay?"

Jen smiled at Wes and took his hand. "I think I'll be fine, thank you Kat."

Kat smiled and left the room. Wes heard the door shut and he watched Jen fall back onto the bed. She turned her head towards him and smiled. "Hi." She sighed.

Wes laughed. "Well, I guess someone's feeling better. Any chance in your memory?"

The Captain shook her head. "Nothing. Whatever Steelix did, apparently it had no affect. In fact," she urged to sit up. "I feel just fi—" Jen collapsed onto the bed and held her chest, while coughing.

"Jen!" Wes jumped up. "Relax, relax. You need to relax." He sat next to her and held her hand tight. "Phillips, some water!" he called. The old butler rushed off as Jen lay back against the pillows and caught her breath.

Phillips arrived with the water not too soon after and gave Jen the water. Wes nodded in thanks and helped her sip it. "Well, I guess I'm not that well yet." She chuckled. Wes smiled in agreement.

"Take it easy and rest up. I'm going to contact Sky and let him know what's going on." He kissed her forehead and left.

**Downstairs**

"Sky, are you there son?" Wes said into the communicator. "Sky?"

His son's face appeared on the screen. _"Yes, I'm here, Dad. Go on."_

"Sky, I've got your mother here with me. She'll be staying here for a few days, until she's better." Wes watched as a look of relief came over the Blue Ranger's face. "Put Trip on for a second."

_"Go ahead, Wes."_ Trip said.

"Trip, can you trace any of Jen's memories with the information Kat gathered?" Wes asked. Trip pressed a few buttons, but shook his head.

_"Nothing yet, Wes. I'll contact you if and when we get something."_ The Green Ranger said.

Katie's voice popped up out from somewhere. _"And tell Jen that if she ever decided to go get herself killed, let me know so I can talk her out of it."_ Wes laughed.

"Will do. See you guys tomorrow." He said. Wes sat back in his chair and smiled. He picked up his cell phone and began to dial a number. He began browsing online when the person picked up.

_"Kay Jewelers, Christine speaking. How may I help you, Mr. Collins?"_

Wes smiled as he opened up a page. "Hello Christine." He said. "I am in need of a ring…"

**Back at Command**

Sky sat outside on the balcony and gazed off into the sunset. He was long in thought. A pair of arms went around him.

"Earth to Sky." A voice called. Sky turned around to see Syd standing behind him. "I thought you had lifted out of this world," the Pink Ranger chuckled. "and into another." Sky merely smiled at her. "Something on your mind?"

Sky sighed. "There's a lot, and I don't know where to begin."

"Then why don't you start at the beginning." She suggested. "Is it about your mother?"

"A lot, yes. There's so many things that have been left unsaid. Why she couldn't stay here, and now that she's di-" he cleared his throat. "Now that she's sick, I don't know what to think anymore."

"Oh, Sky." Syd cooed as she hugged him. "Everything's going to be okay. You'll see." Sky drew in a deep breath.

"I hope you're right, Syd." He looked into her eyes as they sparkled a radiant blue. "I just get the feeling that something's…wrong."

"Shush, you're just stressed. Everything's going to be all right, you'll see."

"I just hope you're right, Syd." He sighed heavily. "I just hope so."

**In an alleyway**

"Oh, what is that _heavenly_ smell?" Piggy asked himself. He drifted on a cloud towards an alleyway. "It smells like…" he took a heavy sniff of the air and spotted the delicacy. "rotten fish smothered in year old cooking grease?"

"And there's more where that came from," a figure stepped out from the shadows, a bag in hand. "If you tell me what I need to know."

Piggy eyed the bag hungrily as the figure slowly edged it towards him. "What do you need to know my friend?"

The figure removed his hood. "I am looking for a chemical, called Phantom56. I was told you could supply me with some."

Piggy gasped. "Wait, I know you! You were the one that beat up that officer the other night!"

Steelix grinned. "You have a good memory. Now, the chemical." Piggy snorted.

"Well now, lets not be hasty. You want the chemical I have supplied?" Piggy began walking towards his home. "Then follow me."

Steelix eyed the creature and followed. Piggy came to a chemical container and took out a vile. "Here you go, Phantom56." Piggy said as he handed Steelix the vile. "and now for my…" he licked his lips as Steelix threw him the bag.

"Excellent." The mutant chuckled. "You are mine, Jennifer."

He walked away, a murderous smile was plastered into his face.

**Later that night**

_"Kill…kill…KILL!" _

"No!" Jen jumped up, a cold sweat surrounded her. She panted heavily. "No…" she shook her head.

"Jen?" asked a groggy Wes. H saw the frightened look on her face and turned on a nearby light. "Sweetie, you okay?"

Jen looked at him and calmed down slightly. "Yea, I… I just had a bad dream."

Wes yawned and shrugged. "All right, go back to bed." He put his head down on the pillow and fell back to sleep.

Jen hesitated for a moment; something was stuck on her mind. "Why am I having this dream?" she asked herself. The voice in it was very familiar, yet she could not place a name to it. "It's probably just stress." She sighed and placed her head down on the pillow.

On the balcony, a figure chuckled silently. "That's right, Jennifer." He whispered. "Come to me."

Jen finally fell asleep, but her dreams were not as they seemed. She found herself walking down a dark hallway, with no way out. A pair of mysterious red eyes coaxed her further down the hallway, that one word echoed in her dream.

Kill… 


	11. Roses and Thorns, part 3

Disclaimer: don't own it…

What is going on with Jen? Is this just a dream or did Steelix do something else? Someone pays the Rangers a visit, and Sky doesn't like him at all...

Chapter 11 up!

Enjoy!

**Roses and Thorns, part 3**

It had been weeks since Steelix was seen and since Jen would up with that strange dream. But for the Captain of Time Force, that dream was merely a bad memory.

The sun baked her skin to a gold brown as she heard splashing down below. Sky and his father were boogie boarding in the ocean as the SPD and Time Force Rangers were having an intense beach volley ball game a few feet away.

Jen suddenly winced as she watched Wes get toppled by a wave and go crashing on his stomach, but suddenly laughed as he immerged, for his bathing suit has managed to go down to his ankles.

"That's not funny!" he called as he pulled up his pants, just in time to hide himself from the receding water. Wes turned around as he saw her put the camera down; his face grew a dark red.

Jen watched in delight as he ran up the beach towards her, a look of mischief crossed his face. He had a full bucket of water in hand as the volley ball game ended.

Bridge sat down on the blanket and caught his breath. Jack grabbed a few sodas and handed one to Z and Lucas. Sky had grabbed a towel and sat next to Syd and entwined his hand in hers. Trip and Katie were left to get the sandwiches out while Eric turned over on his towel and flipped the next page in his book. Wes placed the bucket a few feet away from Jen's armchair and sat down next to her.

"I'm really glad Cruger gave us some down time." Z stated. "I could have used a vacation."

Bridge nodded in agreement. "This is nice. The sun, the sand…"

Wes smiled mischievously in Jen's direction. "The water…"

Sky laughed with his father. "Especially the water…" Jen eyed both of them cautiously.

"You two better not be planning some stupid prank." The Pink Ranger stated. Wes nodded at the rest of the Rangers who stood up.

"We'll just be going for a walk, Jen." Katie said. "Be back later."

Something clicked in Jen's mind, but it was too late. Lucas, Jack, Trip, Bridge, Sky and Wes hoisted Jen's chair up and sprinted towards the water. Jen flailed in her chair, while Katie, Z, and Syd were left to gaze upon the sight.

"Come now, Jen!" Wes shouted. "How could you not come to the beach and go in the water?"

"Damn it, Wes! Put me down or so help me…" she began. But her sentence was cut tragically short as Wes lifted the back of the chair up and sent Jen toppling into the water. The other Rangers fan up towards the beach and left Wes to take the heat. "You're DEAD, Wes!" Jen yelled and lunged for him. Wes dove under the next wave and swam, for Jen was hot on his trail.

"Go Jen, go!" the girls called.

"Swim, Dad! Swim for your life!" Sky shouted happily.

Back out to sea, Jen had ended the chase and finally pulled him under. Both Rangers were left laughing and splashing as Jen finally got her revenge.

Sky smiled at his parents. He watched them go about their lives with smiles on their faces and an open heart. They would be going out for dinner later to talk about some changes Jen had in mind for SPD.

"Something on your mind?" Syd's voice reached his ears as he smiled down at her.

"Nothing at all." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Nothing at all…"

He watched as Jen and his father frolicked in the ocean, bright smiles were spread across their faces. Everything was right in the world.

**Somewhere**

Steelix grinned as his concoction began to form. "It's almost ready." He said. "Just wait, Jennifer. I'll have my revenge. Those Rangers won't know what hit them."

The computer beeped as the canister was filled and the liquid settled. He shook the can as he smiled. "It'll be a blast from the past."

**Later that night**

The sun had around the Rangers as they watched the fireworks shoot off at the end of the beach. Bridge and Trip talked about Circuit and computers. Z, Syd and Katie were having a nice conversation about the latest fashions, while Lucas, Sky, and Jack were playing badminton.

Sky hit the birdie down towards Jack who missed it. "And yet again, I am the champ." The Blue Rangers declared. He looked around for this mother and father, in hopes of challenging them.

But Jen and Wes were nowhere to be found.

**At the Boardwalk**

Jen felt Wes slip his arm around her waist and intertwine his fingers within hers. Their day had been fairly pleasant. They had a nice trip to the beach with the other Rangers and dinner on the beach. Wes suggested they take a walk on the Boardwalk, which Jen happily agreed to.

The Captain sighed happily as they stopped at the end of the pier and gazed over the ocean. The temperature was a cool 72 degrees, with a nice ocean breeze. Wes watched as Jen scanned the horizon, a smile on her face.

"It's beautiful." She stated. Wes smiled and stood next to her.

"Yes. When my father was alive, and after you left, we'd come here every week and just talk." Wes said. His smile turned as he remembered his father.

"You really miss him." Jen said as Wes nodded. "Just thing, he's looking down on us now, and I bet a wide smile is on his face.

The Red Ranger sighed. "But God has blessed me with two gifts." Wes watched as the Rangers cheered for the fireworks. "For one, Sky has been an amazing son." He turned to her. "And now I have you back. I've gotten everything I ever wanted. I have two successful companies, great friends, a wonderful son, and a lovely girlfriend." Jen grinned at him. He was never this romantic.

"Jen, you're a lovely woman," he took her hand and smiled. "A lovely woman who I would love to become my loving wife."

Jen's smile was replaced with a look of astonishment and disbelief. Wes smiled as he opened up the ring case and dropped down to one knee. He slowly took her hand and placed the ring on her finger. Jen gasped and smiled widely.

"Jennifer Ann Scotts," Wes said and stood up. "Will you marry me?"

Tears began to flow from her eyes as Wes gave her a cocked look. "Well? Say something!" he laughed.

Jen suddenly jumped into his arms. "Yes! Oh, Wes." Jen hugged him as tears cascaded down her face. Wes kissed her happily as he hugged her back.

They turned back to watch the fireworks, Jen's ring glowed brightly in the night.

**The next day**

The happy news got around Silver Guardian Headquarters. Their Commander and the Captain were to be married. News also spread around SPD Headquarters as Sky smiled widely. They would be together, as one family. Jen and him would spend every day just talking and acting as a family. Wes had plans to get Jen the best care in the world for her heart, no matter what the cost.

Sky hadn't been able to keep his mind set in one place the whole day. His parents were out planning a wedding now and getting the invitations out. Katie, Trip and Lucas were thrilled with the idea of them being wed.

"Hey," someone woke Sky from his reverie.

"Oh, hi Syd. When did you get here?" he asked.

"Just now. I heard the news, and congratulations!" she said. "I bet they're thrilled."

Sky laughed and pulled her down onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. "Not as thrilled as I am."

From outside, Lucas listened in closely. He only sighed, as there was a thought lingering inside his mind.

Outside, a figure walked into SPD headquarters, his dark sunglasses shown in the sun.

**A few minutes later**

Jen and Wes stepped out of his car, smiles on their faces. "I love this one." She said a she opened up a catalog and showed Wes the gown she wanted. "And this one for the bride's maids."

Wes laughed. Jen had this whole dream wedding planned ever since she had been engaged with Alex. Now Wes would make her dream come true. "Anything you want."

The walked up towards Command, unaware of who had arrived.

**Command**

Sky and Syd chuckled as Z and Jack played cards. Bridge and Kat worked on the system. The doors opened suddenly as a man dressed completely in white entered. His jet black hair was slicked back by a heavy amount of gel and a blaster was attached to his thigh.

The words Time Force were on a patch on his right shoulder. Sky looked at his man, and he seemed familiar.

"I must speak with Captain Jennifer Scotts." he said. "Where is she?"

Sky eyed this figure uneasily. "Captain Scotts is my mother. As per where she is, that isn't any of your business."

"Respect your rank, Cadet Tate!" Cruger commanded. Sky backed off uneasily. Rank? This man was higher then he was?

"Commander Cruger." He said. "I must speak with Jen."

Sky still didn't like this guy's attitude. "Excuse me, _sir_. But, who are you?" The man removed his sunglasses, his blue eyes shined.

"Admiral Alexander Drake."

_ch 12 up soon…_


	12. Phantom56

Disclaimer: don't own it…

Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've been so busy with school and everything…I'll guarantee you'll hate me for the ending of this chapter…

As a re-cap: What's Alex doing at SPD Headquarters?

Chapter 12 now posted! Enjoy!

**Phantom56**

"My name is Admiral Alexander Drake," he said. "I must speak with Jen. It's…important."

The Rangers watched as Cruger saluted the Admiral. "Sir." He said as he preformed a traditional military salute.

"At ease, Commander." Alex commanded. "Where's Jen?"

"Sir, Captain Scotts isn't here. Her and her fiancé…"

"Fiancé?" Alex blurted out.

"You heard him right." A dark voice said. Alex turned around to see Jen standing in the doorway, a dangerous glance crossed her face. Wes stood next to her, a confused look was on his face as well.

Sky watched as the Admiral seemed to cower under his mother's glance. Alex straightened up and met her stare. "Jennifer." He said coolly.

Her voice was neural. "Alex."

"We need to talk," he looked around and added, "privately."

"I'm coming too." Wes said, but Jen held a hand out.

"You stay, Wes." She commanded. "I can handle this." He nodded as he watched Jen and Alex walk into another room and the door shut slightly.

Once the door was shut, Alex let out a heavy sigh. "You can't marry him."

"Jesus, Alex." Jen threw up her hands up in protest. "You come all the way here to tell me this?"

"Not only that," he stated and handed her an envelope. "I was asked to deliver this personally to you."

Jen took the envelope and began to read, her eyes became wide then she suddenly threw down the letter. "This is bullshit!" she yelled. She even surprised Alex, for he had hardly ever heard her curse. "How can I return to Headquarters now?"

"It wasn't my decision, but the General requests it."

Jen shook her head. "No, there is _no_ way I'm going back, not now. The Rangers cannot handle Steelix alone."

Alex gave her a strange glance. "How do you know that, Jen? All you do is tell them how to fight!"

The Pink Ranger sighed heavily. "I've fought Steelix many times before and up until now I still can't capture him. I…" she sighed softer. "I don't want to see any of them hurt, Sky especially."

"Jen, you won't be around forever." Alex stated. His statement hit Jen hard as she bowed her head.

"I know." She responded quietly.

"Jen, if you come back, we can help you live longer." Alex said.

"I'd give anything for that." Jen said.

"Then come back with me, tonight, and I'll help you." He walked closer over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, one finger went under her chin and lifted up her head. "I'll take care of you." He took out a bottle filled with a reddish liquid. "Here, drink this. It'll help you." But Jen merely pushed the bottle out her face.

Jen turned away from the Admiral. "I want to, Alex. I really do. It's just that…I have Sky here, and Wes. And Steelix is still out there…"

"Jen, let me make this clear. The next time you go out there, you could be hurt. The next time you morph Jen, it could kill you."

She had no response. She knew the risks, but she didn't want to believe reality. "Once Steelix is captured, I want some time with Wes and my son.

Alex nodded. "It'll be done. But for now, I have been given orders to remain here and help where I can. You on the other hand…promise me you won't morph and get yourself killed." Jen didn't answer him, but looked at the floor. "Promise me, Jennifer." He raised his tone.

"I won't promise anything." She said harshly. "Now, if you'll excuse me." She brushed past his shoulders and walked out of the door.

Alex sighed as he watched her leave. He took the bottle out of his back pocket. "So, you're going to make this difficult, Jennifer." He said, an evil tone was in his voice as his eyes flashed blue. "Well, there's more then one way to skin a cat." Alex chuckled as he left the room abruptly and disappeared down a hallway.

A figure immerged from behind the doorway. "I knew I didn't like him." Sky muttered to himself and walked away from his perch in the wall.

**In Jen's Room**

The Captain sighed heavily and fell onto her bed. "I can't take him anymore." She muttered.

"Anything wrong, Jen?" Katie asked and walked into her friend's room. "I just heard Alex arrived." Jen huffed at her statement.

"Nothing's wrong, it just pisses the hell outta me that he shows up suddenly and tells me what I can and cannot do. Yes, I know that I have a bad heart, and the next time I morph it could kill me. I'm controlling things at Command just fine." Jen pulled a pillow over her face and let out a dull _ahh._

"He's only watching over you, Jen." Katie stated. "He's always done that."

Jen slammed the pillow down onto her side. "He does that a little _too_ well."

"You know he still loves you, Jen." The Yellow Ranger continued.

"He tells me that everyday." She said quietly.

Katie let out a hearty laugh. "Well, Jen does have a soft side!" Jen threw the pillow at her and Katie caught it.

"Jen, can I…" Katie turned to see Sky walk in. "Lieutenant Walker, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt something?"

Jen sat up. "Not at all, come in Sky."

Katie saw the look on Sky's face and took a hunch. "Well, I best be leaving. See you at dinner, Jen." Sky took her spot as Katie walked out of the room.

"What's up, kiddo?" Jen asked.

The Blue Ranger sighed. "What, if you don't mind me asking, is your past relationship with Admiral Drake?" He watched her eyes follow the lines of the floor, and he immediately recognized his mistake. "I'm sorry. It was an inappropriate question."

"No, it's quite alright. I suppose you would have to know sooner or later. Alex and I have a long history together." Sky sat down on the edge of her bed.

"How long?" he asked.

Jen chuckled. "Well, back when I was a rookie, I really couldn't handle the pressure of being in Time Force at all. I was just about to quit and was on my way to see Captain Logan. That's the day that I met Alex."

_'I messed up again.' She thought to herself. Disappointed and depressed, sixteen year old Jennifer Scotts came out of the academy, her head hanging low._

_She watched as the others made their way towards headquarters for lunch. But Jen had plans of her own. She walked along the pavement when something collided with her shoulder, causing her helmet to drop. She bent down with a shaky hand. "I'm…I'm sorry." _

_But the man stopped her and picked up her helmet. "No, it was my fault. I wasn't paying attention." He handed her back the helmet as his eyes caught hers. She really did have nice eyes. "Lieutenant Alexander Drake." He introduced himself. "You are?"_

_"Cadet Jennifer Scotts." She said shyly. _

_"Ah, Scotts. I remember now. Officer Anglesey says you have great potential." _

_"Yes, that's if I don't quit first." She said quietly. _

_Alex gave her a strange glance. "Quit? Are you having trouble, Cadet?" Jen gave him a small nod. "Come with me, Cadet. I'll help you." _

_Jen gave him a small smile as she felt the palm of his hand in the small of her back and lead her back into the Academy. _

"Alex taught me everything I know about being a Time Force officer. As we grew closer together, we became closer, personally. Two years later, at Ransik's trial is when he asked me to marry him."

"You were engaged to him?" Sky asked in disbelief. Jen gave her son a simple chuckle.

"Very much in love with him. That was until he was 'killed' by Ransik. Trip, Lucas, Katie and myself traveled back to the early weeks of the year 2001 where we met your father. And, well, you can kind of guess the rest. Wes is Alex's ancestor, which is why they look so much alike."

Sky gave her a confused look. "But then how did I come along?"

Jen gave him a playful shove. "Relax, I'm getting to that. A few months after we returned to the future with Ransik. A few months after that we had a report of three mutants, err, Mut-Orgs that escaped and went back in time, to late 2001. They showed up in a city not too far from here."

"Turtle Cove." Sky said. Jen nodded. "I remember hearing about the Wild Force rangers back in grade school. Suddenly something dawned on him. "The history banks show that the Time Force Rangers showed up again…wait…did you and Dad…"

Jen laughed again. "Nine months later you were born, Sky. But two months after you were here, I had to leave. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think of you two."

"But you came back every now and then to do some things, and to give the other rangers and myself our powers."

"That was about it, though. Alex and I were done, and I fell in love with your father."

_"ATTENTION RANGERS! REPORT TO COMMAND IMMEDIATELY! I REPEAT, ALL RANGERS REPORT TO COMMAND IMMEDIATELY!"_

Jen's smile faded. "That doesn't sound good." She jumped up with Sky at her heels.

**Command**

"Captain!" Kat called quickly. "There's been a breech in security!"

The alarms suddenly turned on and Command was painted with a red light.

Jen's eyes grew wide. "How?" She looked at Trip, who was already at the computer.

Their hearts pounded as Trip scanned. "There!" he pointed. A figure was showed taking a chemical from the lab. "It's Steelix!" the Green Ranger said.

"Put up a barrier, and don't let him get away!" she said. Wes watched as she bolted out of Command, her blaster in hand.

"Jen, wait!" he called and ran after her. Trip, Katie and Lucas followed.

"Dad! Jen!" Sky called and began to make his way towards the door.

"Cadet Tate!" Cruger called. "Remain here! Suit up, Rangers!"

Jack grabbed his morpher and held it up. "With pleasure. Ready?" The five rangers cried out loud:

"SPD: EMERGENCY!"

**Outside**

"Phantom56 is mine!" Steelix laughed as he ran out of the building. His face suddenly made contact with a foot and he went flying.

"Hold it right there, Steelix!" Jen commanded and held her blaster out and hot.

"You can't get away, Steelix!" Wes called as he and the rest of the Time Force Rangers showed up behind her, all morphed.

"Well, looks like Time Force has slipped up, you made this all too easy for me!" he taunted.

He went to turn around, but the SPD Rangers stood in his path, his grin faded slowly. "There's no where to run!" Z called.

"So just give up while you have the chance!" Sky commanded.

"Never! You will never have the power of Phantom56!" Steelix said. He held his blaster out and fired at the Time Force Rangers. Each fell back at his powerful blast.

"He won't get away!" Jen said and charged at him. And so began their fierce hand-to-hand combat. Punches and kicks went flying, as the SPD Rangers were kept busy with some Krybots that Gruumm had sent.

But Steelix has soon gotten the best of Jen and pinned her to the ground.

"Jen!" Wes and Sky called. Steelix then put the blaster to her temple.

"Come any closer and you'll be moping her up with a sponge!" he threatened.

"Let her go, Steelix!" someone else called. Jen watched as Alex walked besides Wes.

"Never!" he called.

"Alex, you have to help her." Wes said.

"I never liked her anyway." He turned to the Red Ranger as his eyes flashed blue. "And I never liked you."

"What?" Wes muttered. Alex suddenly jumped as he threw a bomb at the Rangers. When it exploded it sent them flying in all directions.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Jen screamed. He watched as he turned around and held a canister in his hand.

"Thank you for making this so easy, Rangers." Alex said as a white light surrounded him, to reveal his true form.

Lucas's eyes went wide. "Conwig!" he shouted.

Conwig laughed. "How good to see you all again. Now, if you'll excuse me. We have business to attend to!" He turned to Jen and kicked her, causing the Captain to become unconscious.

"Jen! No!" Wes tried to catch them, but Steelix, Conwig and Jen were gone in a flash.

**Later**

"This planet is _so_ boring." Mora muttered. "There's nothing to _do!_"

"Stop your wining!" Gruumm commanded.

"Emperor Gruumm," Broodwing walked in and bowed. "There is a group of people that are requesting to see you."

"Broodwing, you know I don't like visitors." Gruumm complained.

"But my Lord, we have a very good reason for entering." A voice said. Steelix and Conwig entered.

"Who are you?" Gruumm asked.

"I am Steelix," Steelix said. "This is my partner, Conwig. We are both mutants from the year 3021 and have an interesting offer for you."

Gruumm sighed. "It better be good, I am a very impatient monster."

Conwig smiled mischievously. "You will be _very_ pleased, I promise." He turned towards the door. "Phantom56, enter."

Gruumm's smirk faded as a Power Ranger entered his lair. "A Power Ranger?" he screamed.

"Ah, but she is not just any Power Ranger, she is Phantom56. The most powerful mind-controlling chemical in the history of time. Tell your master your name, Phantom56."

Her helmet was removed to reveal Jen in a black and pink Ranger suit. Her eyes glowed red. "My name is Jennifer. My goal is to destroy the Power Rangers." She said darkly.

"It is our goal to destroy SPD and change time, so mutants shall rule over humans. With the destruction of SPD, you will be free to conquer Earth, Emperor Gruumm." Steelix bowed his head.

"This spell," he motioned over to where Jen stood. "it cannot be broken?"

"Not at all." Conwig reassured him. Gruumm smiled to himself as Jen spoke again.

"I serve true, master. To destroy the Power Rangers is my only goal." She bowed. Gruumm smiled evilly to himself as Mora gave him a reassuring nod.

"Excellent."

_ch 13 up soon…_


	13. Phantom Released

Disclaimer: Don't own it…

Jen as turned evil! Can the Rangers find a way to bring her back or will they have no choice but to finish her off?

**Mrs. Coolio: **I know it may seem that way, but trust me. I'm not doing what others do. Post four or five stories and leave them unfinished. The other two I put up were one-shots that were written for a contest, and I may expand them once I finish with my three current stories. As for now, I'm having a writer's block on the other two and am focusing on this story for now. Thanks for the compliment about my writing!

Chapter 13 up! Enjoy!

**Phantom Released**

"Nothing, Doggie." Kat yawned. They had been up all night trying to find the whereabouts of Jen. The clock had struck 2am and the Rangers were tired. Jack and Z were asleep on the couch; Bridge was drooling all over the computer's keyboard. Katie, Trip and Lucas slept somewhere in a corner. Sky and Syd lay asleep in each other's arms in the opposite corner.

"Keep searching, Kat." Eric said. "We need to find her. God only knows what Steelix and Conwig have up their sleeves." His glance turned to where Wes stood. His eyes were gazing over the city, and seemed to count the stars. Eric walked slowly over towards his friend and placed a hand on this shoulder. "How are you doing, Wes?"

The Red Ranger shook his head. "I don't know. Steelix has Jen…enough said."

"We'll find her, Wes. I know we will." Eric reassured him.

"Not if Steelix hasn't done anything with her yet." He muttered. Eric's eyes dropped to the floor.

Cruger sighed. "Wes, you need to rest. The Rangers will need you for tomorrow's battle, if we have one."

But Wes merely shook his head. "No. I'm not going to sleep until we find her."

"Wes," Eric began. But he stopped, knowing that there would be no way to get through to Wes. He was as stubborn as his father was. "Just don't stay up too late."

Wes nodded and turned back to the city rooftops. Eric sighed and made his way towards his bedroom as the Rangers did the same.

Sky was the only one that remained. He kissed Syd good night and stood by his father. His father seemed to gaze off into nothing.

"Dad," he began. "Have we found anything yet?" Wes shook his head slowly.

"Nothing." He paused. "I'm scared, Sky. Steelix has done this one before."

"What did he do?" the curious Blue Ranger asked.

Wes sighed as he reminisced on the first time that Steelix had Jen.

'_Why did she do this?' Wes asked himself. His and the other Rangers sped down Silver Hills Boulevard, hoping to reach Jen before it was too late. She had gone off in search of Steelix alone, and without her morpher. _

"_This is it!" Trip's voice came over his helmet. The Rangers stopped and dismounted from the bikes, hoping they weren't to late._

"And, what happened?" Sky asked.

Wes sighed. "The unexpected."

_He jumped into the doorway to see her demorphed and lying on the floor. "Jen!" he shouted. "What have you done to her?"_

_Steelix laughed. "You'll find out soon enough." He took off running in the opposite direction. _

"_You guys go after Steelix, I'll take care of her." He commanded. _

"_Right Wes. Come on, guys!" Lucas called. _

"_Power down." Wes said as he took his spot next to Jen. "Jen?" he patted her cheek softly and earned a stir from her. "Jen, it's Wes." _

_Jen shook her head slowly as she felt his arms on her waist and helped her up. _

"_Jen, you okay?" Wes asked. But she merely shrugged him off. Wes raised an eyebrow. She never acted like this. _

_She slowly turned around, her eyes blazed red. "I'm fine." _

_Now he knew something wrong and gulped. "Jen?" he asked quietly. The next thing he knew her foot contacted with his chest and sent him flying back. _

"So Steelix had her under a spell?" Sky asked. Wes nodded. "She was broken from it, obviously. But how?"

Wes turned to Sky. "I was able to hold onto her and remind her that all Time Force officers needed to stick together. She snapped out of it and we defeated Steelix."

"Dad, you don't think that he put Jen under another spell, do you?" Sky asked. Wes sighed heavily.

"I hope not. If he does, I don't know if we'll be able to defeat her. And I wouldn't want to…" Wes stopped. He didn't want to say it, he couldn't.

Sky pulled his worried father into a hug. "We'll find her, Dad." Sky said. _'We have to.'_

**The next day**

"Piggy, open up!" Jack banged on the metal door.

"Uhh, sorry. No one's home!" came the reply.

Jack looked at Sky in dismay. Sky pushed the Red Ranger aside and banged harder. "Damn it, Piggy! Open up!"

Z pulled the Blue Ranger back. "Easy up, Sky. SO Piggy doesn't' want a double decker moldy ham and cheese sandwich with rotten eggs, so what?"

The metal door swung open so fast it nearly hit Sky and Jack in the face. "Where?"

Piggy was suddenly seized by Katie and Lucas. They held him down while Bridge closed the door. "Hey!" the creature complained. "What's the big idea here?"

Wes immerged from the Rangers. "I need information."

Piggy gave him a hard stare. "You again?" he complained. Wes just ignored his comment.

"What did Steelix want from you?" Wes asked. Piggy remained silent. "Please, he took my fiancé." Piggy was still silent, and that was annoying Sky.

"Listen here, Piggy." He said as he grabbed him. "That mutant has my mother and is doing something to her. You tell me what Steelix asked for and I'll let you go."

Piggy pried himself out of Sky's hands. "If you put it that way. Yes, your gray friend asked for something. A chemical, I believe."

"And the name of that chemical was…" Bridge trailed off.

"Phantom56." Piggy shrugged it off.

Wes's worst fear had come true. "Oh no." He suddenly bolted off.

"Wes!" the Time Force Ranger called.

"Dad, wait!" Sky called and went on chase of his father.

"We have to find Steelix before he…"

Out of nowhere, a laser hit Wes directly in the chest, knocking him flat.

"Wes!" Trip called and helped the Red Ranger up. "You okay, Wes?"

Wes stood up slowly. "I'll be fine."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Commander." A voice called. The Rangers watched as Steelix, Conwig and…

"Emperor Gruumm?" Syd said.

"That's right, Pink Ranger. I have decided to visit your pitiful Earth before I destroy you and take over. My collogues have also offered me an interesting offer."

"I'm afraid to know." Eric muttered.

"Oh, my friend. You do want to know." Gruumm replied.

Steelix stepped forward with Conwig. "But you have to get through us first!" Conwig stated.

"Ready?" Wes threw up his wrist. The reply came from the Rangers behind him as they cried, "Time for…Time Force!"

"Quantum Power!" Eric said.

"SPD…EMERGENCY!" the SPD Rangers cried.

Gruumm smiled to himself. "Excellent, eleven Rangers that I can destroy! Crybots!"

"Lets do it!" Jack called as the Rangers went into action. Trip, Bridge, Katie, Z, and Syd began to battle it out with the Crybots. Eric and Jack took on Conwig while Wes and Sky battled Steelix.

"You won't win, Rangers." Steelix laughed as him and Wes fired at each other.

"Just watch us." Sky muttered and fired at the mutant. He ducked and fired back.

Minutes later, Conwig and Steelix rolled to Gruumm's feet, each holding themselves. They quickly stood up and stood at the monster's feet.

Wes stepped forward; his chrono saber glowed in the sunlight. When no one answered him, he took it to the next level. "Chrono saber, full power!" He ran forward ready to strike.

The next thing he knew, he was on the floor, his weapon behind him. He was hit by a powerful force that made him demorph. He heard Gruumm laugh as his assailant came into view. It was wearing a pink and black ranger's uniform, and its eyes glowed an evil red.

"No…" he muttered.

Back behind him, the rest of the Rangers were in awe and frightened. "He's taken her again." Lucas muttered. They all waited the next move of the evil Ranger.

Wes lay on the ground in shock. Only one word escaped his mouth.

"Jennifer…"


	14. Heartbreaker, part 1

Disclaimer: don't own it…

Jen has been taken captive! Can the rangers bring her back?

Chapter 14 up! Enjoy!

**Heartbreaker, part 1**

"Jen, no." he whispered. How could she have been taken again? "Jen, is that really you?" he stood up slowly as the pain shot through his heart.

Her helmet disappeared to reveal that it was indeed Jen, but her eyes said other. She walked slowly towards him, her eyes glowing red. "Hello Wes." She circled around him, her hand trailing around his waist ever so seductively.

Conwing laughed at her gesture. "Don't you like the improvements we made on your fiancé, Commander?"

Wes tensed under Jen's glare, as she walked back towards the mutants. "And how would you like to see your fiancé in action, Commander?" the gray mutant asked. "Show him what you can really do, Jennifer." Steelix commanded.

Jen's eyes glowed a deeper red as her head was encased with her helmet again. "With pleasure." She said darkly.

The next thing Wes knew, he was kicked in the back and sent flying towards the other Rangers.

"Now we shall see what this Phantom Ranger can really do." Gruumm muttered under his breath. "Crybots, attack!" he threw up a silver ball as they began to expand.

"Keep your head up, guys! We don't know what the Captain will do!" Jack told his Rangers.

But Wes had other plans. "Jack, Sky and Bridge, take Steelix. Lucas, Eric and Trip can handle Conwing." He looked towards the pink and yellow Rangers. "Girls, you take the Crybots."

"What about you, Commander?" Syd asked.

"And what about Jen?" Eric blurted out.

"Don't worry about me, Syd." He put his weapons back into place. "Leave Jen to me." He said. "Let's move!"

With that, the Rangers began their struggles. Katie, Z and Syd had no trouble with the Crybots. Once they were defeated, the girls split up to help the guys. While Lucas, Eric and Trip were managing fine with Conwing, Steelix was beating the daylights out of Jack, Bridge and Sky.

"Well, I would have thought that the SPD Rangers the Captain always bragged about would have put up at better fight then that!" he said as he threw Jack, Sky and Bridge back towards the girls.

"We're not done yet!" Jack called. "Delta blasters!" The Rangers weapons materialized in their hands.

"Fire!" Sky called. With that, they fired, but Steelix deflected the shots accurately.

"You cannot win, Rangers!" Steelix called. But he was suddenly knocked down as Eric, Trip and Lucas threw Conwing into him. Both mutants grumbled as they were knocked to the ground.

"Ha, talk about killing two birds with one stone!" Lucas laughed. That's when Wes went flying overhead and crashed into a wall.

Eric winced as he landed. "Wes!" The Quantum Ranger ran over to where he lay. "Wes, you okay?"

Wes groaned as he got up and held his shoulder. "Never been better."

"Give up, Rangers. You cannot beat the power of Phantom56. Not only is she quicker, she's stronger then ever before!" Conwing screamed. "Phantom56, power to full!"

Jen nodded at him. "Yes, Master!" She raised her morpher to her lips. "Chrono saber, full power!"

"Look out!" Eric called. The Rangers all ran in the opposite direction, but Wes stood still. "Wes, get your ass out of there!" But Wes remained where he was.

_'Someone has to break through to her.' _He thought. In a desperate attempt be stood stationary. Jen ran towards him, her weapon out and hot. All Wes saw next was a flash of pink and someone called his name.

Then everything went black.

**An unknown time—SPD Infirmary**

_"Help me, Wes." A voice called. "Help me!" _

_"Jen?" Wes asked. A white light shown from a dark hallway. "Jen is that you?" _

_"Wes!" she called again. _

_It was her. "Jen, I'm coming!" He tried to run towards the light, but his feet were in concrete. _

_What he heard next was a blood-chilling scream. _

"Jen!" he yelled as he bolted upright. A rapid beep rang out in his ears as his breathing began to increase.

"Commander Collins." A voice called. Wes looked at the door as several doctors began to rush in. "Commander, how are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a fricken' Mac truck." He muttered.

"Well, I would think so, Commander." He doctor chuckled. "You've been in coma for just about a week. We were unsure if you would rejoin us."

Wes closed his eyes, but that shrill scream he heard in his dreams came back, and a name rung out in his head. "Oh no…Jen!" he screamed and sat up quickly. A sudden wave of pain crashed on Wes as he collapsed back.

"Dad!" he recognized it to be Sky. He was pushing his way through the security personnel and headed towards his father's room. "Let me through!" he commanded.

"Sky?" Wes asked. Another sudden wave of pain came over him as he gripped the sheets tightly.

From outside the room, Sky watched his father's face twist. "Dad!" He screamed as his father fell unconscious again.

"He's going into heart failure!" a doctor screamed. "Get the crash cart, move! Come on, Wes, don't give up on us now!"

Sky watched in horror as the heart monitor went straight, his father's body was shocked once more. "Dad!"

"Sky…" Wes whispered. He was soon consumed by darkness.

_A light shown brightly as he felt his pain disappear. _

_"Wes…Wesley, wake up." A voice cooed. _

_The light made his eyes burn as he squinted. There was a lake nearby and he gazed into it. "Impossible." He muttered. He was dressed in a Time Force uniform, and was surrounded in a cloud. _

_"Wesley." That same voice said. A figure began to appear as Wes's eyes widened. _

_"It couldn't be." Wes muttered. "D-Dad?" he asked. _

_The man nodded. "Son." Wes jumped forward and hugged his father. It felt so real, yet…_

_"No, wait." Wes stepped back. "You're dead." Then it hit him. "Then that mean's I'm…"_

_"You still have time, Wesley." His father said. _

_"But I thought that once you're dead…" Wes asked confused. _

_"No, I meant to save Jen." His father stated. "You have time to save her. But it's not much. Her heart is fading fast. The power the morpher brings to her is drawing away from her strength. If you do not save her in time she will die, Wes." _

_"No, I promised her that nothing would ever happen." He sighed. "But the power Steelix has over her, I cannot match." _

_"He has power over her mind. But you, you have a power that is greater then any. With that power, you can bring her back." Collins said. _

_"How?" Wes asked. _

_"I cannot tell you, but look inside your heart for the answer, Wes. You will know what to do." His father stated. _

_"I don't understand. What power do I have?" Wes asked again. _

_"Look inside your heart, Wes. The answer lies within." Collins said. _

_"Dad, don't…don't leave." Wes stammered. He felt tears wash over him. "Please."_

_"Jen needs you more then I do, Wesley." He smiled as he began to fade. "I love you, son."_

_"Dad, no!" Wes called as another shock hit his body. His father's words echoed in his head. _

_"Look inside your heart, Wes. The answer lies within."_

"Dad!" Sky's fists banged on the glass. His breathing was heavy as he watched his father's heart monitor come back online for a steady heartbeat. He clutched his own heart. "Thank god." He muttered.

"Commander, can you hear me?" The doctor said.

Wes gasped as he drew in a breath of air. As he lay back again and drifted off into sleep.

**Somewhere**

"You have outdone yourself, my mutant friends." Gruumm said and circled around Jen. She stood at attention, her eyes unfocused. "She will perform beyond my expectations."

"Thank you, Emperor Gruumm." Steelix bowed as well as Conwing. "Now, there is this…small matter she will attend to, in a matter of days."

"And that would be?" the impatient monster asked.

"Destroying her fiancé." Steelix chuckled. Conwing raised an eyebrow as he watched Jen blink.

Gruumm nodded. "Very well. Now, leave me."

"As you command, Emperor." Conwing and Steelix left and turned the corner with Jen not too far behind.

Once they were out of sight, Conwing shoved Steelix into a back room. "You told me that as soon as we had this ship Jen would be destroyed and the future would be ours."

"As soon as we have the ship, and once the Rangers are destroyed. And once she destroys them, we'll take her out of the trance and give her a pistol with one shot. She'll have killed ten innocent lives, among them her fiancé and her son. She'll know what to do with that one shot." Steelix chuckled. "Then, the foundation for Time Force shall be destroyed, as well as Time Force. Mutants shall rule the future."

"Excellent." Conwing chuckled. "Jennifer."

Jen stepped forward involuntarily. "Yes, Master?"

"Send a message to the Commander and tell him to meet you somewhere. Say…you'd like to have a chat with him." Jen nodded. "You know what to do."

"It will be done." She said and turned on her heel, then left.

**A few days later**

Wes walked slowly into command with his son at his side.

"Commander." Bridge said and grabbed a chair. "How are you feeling?"

Wes sat down with a grumble. "Never better. How is the search for Steelix and Conwing going?"

"We haven't found them yet, Sir." Z said from behind the computer.

Wes gulped. "And…what about Jen?"

Kat shook her head. "Nothing yet, Wes. I'm sorry."

Just then the doors of Command opened as a young Cadet came marching in. "Sir." He saluted Cruger. "I have a note to be hand delivered to Commander Collins."

"Well, give it here, Cadet." Wes instructed and took the note from the Cadet. "Dismissed, Cadet."

"Dad, what is it?" Sky asked. Wes looked at the name written on the envelope.

_To be hand delivered to Commander Wes Collins, Time Force Red Ranger. _

"Sky, help me to my room, please." Wes said and stood up quickly. Sky helped his father to his room.

Once Wes was alone, he re-read the message. _To be hand delivered… _and he knew the handwriting instantly.

With a shaky breath he slid his finger under the envelope and read the message inside…

_ch 15 up soon…_


	15. Heartbreaker, part 2

Disclaimer: don't own it…

Jen has sent Wes a note…what did it say?

Huge kudos to **TheDreamerLady** for being my 200th reviewer!

**To All My Reviewers: **Thank you guys **so** much for making this story happen! I never thought that this would reach over 200 reviews! Thanks to you guys so much for making this happen!

Enough of my blabbing, and on with the story!

**Heartbreaker, part 2**

Kat sat at her computer and tried to track the source of a large energy surge that the computer picked up.

"Find anything, Kat?" Cruger asked hopefully.

But all she could do was shake her head. "No, Sir." She said and sighed. "Nothing."

The Commander sighed. "Any idea where it could have come from?"

"No, Sir noth—" She stopped mid sentence the scanner came back, her eyes widened.

"What is it, Kat?" Cruger asked.

"Sir, I'm picking up signs of… human DNA?" she said slowly. From his seat in the corner, Eric jumped.

"That's Jen, I'm sure of it." He said and walked over towards the computer. "Identify." He told the computer.

After a few seconds the computer responded. "NO MATCH FOUND."

"Are you sure it's her?" Kat asked.

Eric nodded. "Jen has no record in this time period, none whatsoever. The only people that know she actually exist are the ones who have met her and know her personally."

"Like Wes." Cruger stated and earned a nod from Eric.

"Find out what she's doing. I'll bet anything that she's trying to contact Wes."

"Or maybe she's delivering a letter." Bridge spoke up. The other Rangers just started at him. He shrugged.

"What?"

**Back at Wes's room**

He took in a deep breath as he opened the letter, his hands trembled. There was no doubt in his mind that this letter was from Jen. He only feared what it said. As he took out the paper, his eyes scanned it.

_Wes—_

_I do not know how to say this, but I'm in trouble. Steelix and Conwing are planning something that I cannot say in this letter. _

_There is something wrong, you must help me! I feel different, but the spell has its hold. _

_Meet me at the old warehouse in Springstein Avenue at midnight. If you bring the other Rangers, they will be suspicious, so come alone. _

_Love, _

_Jennifer_

"Come alone…" he whispered. This didn't sound like the Jen he knew. Maybe he should bring Sky or Eric. But what if this was a trick? Both of them would be hurt and have no way to get back.

On the other hand, maybe this was his Jen. Maybe she was out of this spell…

"Dad?" Sky's voice broke him out of his reverie. "Dad, we think we've found a trace of Jen."

"Where?" Wes asked curiously.

"Near the warehouse on Springstein Avenue. Who should we send to investigate?"

_'So she is there, she's waiting for me.' _He thought. "I'll go."

"Good, I'll get Jack and Eric, then we'll be on our-"

"No." Wes stopped him. "I'll go alone, that way if I'm hurt you guys won't be. Besides, I know Jen. She wouldn't choose a warehouse to destroy me in. She's want to make it public." He smiled.

Sky, however, wasn't convinced. "Dad, I really think…"

"I'm going alone, and that's final." He said and shoved her note into his pocket abruptly.

"Yes, Sir." Sky said, anger reflected in his voice. Sky left and turned back towards Command.

With Sky out of his room, Wes left and stormed out to where his car sat. It was only 9:30PM, but he wanted to surprise Jen and those goons who stole her from him.

He turned on the car and left, wheels smoking. He was determined to get Jen back, and tonight was that night.

**Later-11:45PM**

Z yawned. "Can we _please_ go to bed now? We've done scan after scan trying to figure out what this thing was."

Sky also yawned. "I guess so. Dad said he would investigate it and get back to us."

Eric's ears picked up after Sky finished his sentence. "Hold on a minute, what did Wes say?"

"He said he would investigate it, why?" Sky asked.

"Did anyone tell Wes we picked up a possible sign of Jen?" Eric asked, his eyebrows rose.

"I did, why?" Sky asked again. He was getting tired of the Quantum Ranger's questions.

Eric jumped up and ran out of the room. "That's what I thought."

"Commander, wait!" Sky said and followed him. Sky suddenly went head over heels and toppled over Eric. He had stopped and bent down to pick up a piece of crumpled paper, instantly recognizing the handwriting. "Damn it, Wes!" he yelled and bolted down the hallway, pushing some of the cadets aside.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" Eric said. Sky hopped into the front seat with him as the other Rangers piled into the Jeep.

"Commander, what's going on?" Sky demanded.

"Your stubborn father has decided to take matters into his own hands." Eric said and drove off. "He's going to get his ass handed to him if he faces Jen alone." Sky's eyes went wide open. "Sky, how far is the warehouse from here?"

"At least a half hour." Sky said.

Eric blew through the traffic light. "How much you want to bet that I can get us there in ten minutes?"

**At the warehouse**

From the rafter, Wes watched intensely as figures walked into the warehouse. Steelix was followed by Conwing. Emperor Gruumm and Broodwing were next. Behind this group was…

"Jen." Wes muttered. He saw Steelix and Conwing talking with Gruumm, but couldn't make out what they were saying. All he saw was the four leave, and Jen was left alone.

**Down below**

_'Come on, Wes. I know you're here somewhere.'_ She thought to herself. _'I've got to warn him of the plans Steelix has!'_

"Jen?"

She spun around and finally saw him. He was lurking in the shadows, fear and worry crossed his face. She let out a sigh of relief and ran into his arms immediately.

"Wes." She whispered his name. Wes closed his eyes as he felt her embrace. It was her. It was _his_ Jen. Not the monster that Steelix had turned her into.

"Come on, Jen. We can leave now." He took her head and turned. But she didn't move.

"Wes," she pulled him back to her. "Listen to me." She said. Her voice was firm, but it shook. He started into her eyes hard and full of fear. "Steelix and Conwing are…"

A shot rang out as Wes pulled her into his arms, and Jen turned around. Steelix stood there with a rifle in hand. "Jennifer, what are you doing?" he shook the barrel at Jen.

"I'm sorry, Wes." She whispered. He felt her suddenly go ridged, her eyes began to glow red as Steelix yelled something.

Now was his chance.

Wes held her close. "Fight it, Jen. You have to!" he held her close as her nails dug into his shoulder. He felt her shudder hard against him. "All Time Force officers need to stick together. Fight it, Jen!"

"I…" she screamed.

"You cannot fight it, Jennifer! Feel the power engulf your senses, feel yourself change!"

"No!" he screamed and held her even closer. "You are not that monster! You are Jennifer Marie Scotts, Captain of the most esteemed crime fighting force in the history of time! You are the most powerful Ranger know to time! You are a Power Ranger, Jen!"

Wes suddenly felt himself be thrown against a metal pole, his back cracked. He heard Steelix laugh as Jen walked towards him, her eyes glowing red.

"Very good, Jennifer." Steelix said and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Master." She snickered and moved back.

"You see, Commander." Steelix taunted and picked Wes up by his throat. "I have the ultimate power. Last time you were able to take her back, but not this time. No matter how hard you try, you won't get her back."

"I'll find a way." Wes spat as Steelix held his throat tighter. "Take a good look at her, Commander." He turned Wes towards her. He saw her eyes. They were red and unfocused. He knew she couldn't understand him, but he said it anyway. "I love you, Jen."

That's when it happened. He saw her eyes turn back to that shade of hazel, but before he could say anything he lost his breath. Steelix socked him hard in the stomach and threw him down.

"No…" he said to himself and felt himself blacking out. "Jennifer. I wasn't strong enough…"

A sudden sickness came over him as he was covered in a shroud of black darkness…

_ch 16 up soon…_


	16. The Race Against Time, part 1

Disclaimer: Don't own it…

Has Wes found a way to get Jen back? This is starting to wind down, and the last battle of love and fate is just around the corner!

I know this chapter is short, but it's slowly reaching the final battle between Jen and Wes...a battle that will change both of their lives as they know it...

Enjoy chapter 16!

**The Race Against Time, part 1**

_He felt himself coming around, a bright light shown in his eyes. "Is he going to be okay?" someone asked_

_"I don't know," The doctor shook his head. "Only time will tell."_

_He closed his eyes again and came to another place. _

_"Wesley." A man called. Wes slowly sat up and came to face a mirror. _

_Only it wasn't a mirror… "Alex?" Wes asked in a dazed voice. _

_"You must save Jen." Alex said sternly. _

_"I…don't know how." Wes muttered. _

_"Use your heart, you've found a way. Just use your heart." Alex stood still. _

_"But…"_

_"I know you can save me, Wes." He turned around to see Jen standing in a white sundress; her hair was spread over her shoulders. Beautiful._

_"Jen?" He said, amazed. _

_"Wes?" she asked again. Her voice suddenly went deep. _

"Wes?" came a familiar voice. Wes shut his eyes in a desperate attempt to keep the light from his eyes. "He's awake!" The man's voice grated the Red Ranger's ears.

"Lower your voice, Eric. Please."

Eric let out a hearty laugh as Wes slowly sat up and groaned. "How long have I been out of it?" he asked and rubbed the back of his head.

"Almost four days." Eric shrugged.

"What?" Wes almost jumped out of his skin.

Eric laughed again and slapped Wes's shoulder. "I'm kidding, relax. It's only been a few hours."

"What about Jen?" Wes asked.

"We don't know, Commander." Kat walked in with a clipboard and looked at a machine. "We picked up signs of her, but none to provide us with an exact location."

Wes sighed and closed his eyes.

"Wes, the next time you decide to get your ass handed to you, let me know so I can make sure you get out if it alive." Eric smiled, trying to lighten the mood in the room.

"Funny, aren't we?" Wes shot Eric a look. Eric's face went neutral.

The alarms suddenly started going off as Z came running in. "Commander Myers! Steelix and Gruumm have been spotted downtown."

"Has Jen been sited with them?" Wes asked.

"Oh no…no, no, no. You almost killed yourself twice within the past two weeks, you're staying here to rest." Eric forced his friend backward onto the bed.

"You don't understand, I—"

"Want to get her back and think you are the only one that can break through to her." Eric bobbed his head from side to side in a feeble attempt to mock Wes. "I know you can do that, but you need your strength if we hope to get Jen back. I want her here as much as you do, believe me. But you need to rest."

"Wow, Eric…that was deep." Wes teased.

"Don't remind me." The Quantum Ranger said and turned. "If we need you Wes, I'll contact Cruger and he'll send for you. Deal?" Wes nodded. "Good. Let's move out!"

Wes watched as the Rangers made their way out the door, a look of worry ran across his face.

"Don't worry, Commander." Boom said as Wes sat up. "I'm sure they'll be fine."

Wes sighed and pulled a shirt over his head. "I hope you're right, Boom." He then walked out of the room and into Command. "I hope you're right."

**Butler Square**

"Destroy the city, and anyone who gets in your way!" Gruumm told the Krybots. They let out a mechanical scream as Gruumm disappeared and let them do their work.

Steelix and Conwing were talking amongst themselves, as Jen stood behind them, silent as the grave.

"Soon we shall destroy the Rangers and mutants will finally rule!" Steelix laughed. The next thing he knew, he was flat on his back, and Conwing was behind him.

"I don't think so!" Katie said and stepped forward, the other Rangers behind her. "Time Force! You're under arrest!"

"Surrender now or we will shoot." Trip added.

"Ha," Conwing muttered and stood up. "Like that will ever happen."

The Rangers were suddenly blasted and fell back, smoke rose from around them.

"Where did that come from?" Sky grumbled and stood up.

"Next time I won't miss, Blue Ranger!" Jen screamed. Sky looked at his mother with pain in his eyes. "Chrono saber!"

"Watch out!" Eric screamed. Jen fired again and sent the Rangers flying. Sky watched in horror as Syd went flying overhead and landed on a crate. "Syd!" he rushed forward and knelt at her side. "You okay, Syd?" he asked as she stood up. She nodded.

"Just a scratch." She muttered. Sky turned to see Jen laughing.

Anger suddenly consumed the Blue Ranger. "That's it!" Sky said and bolted forward. "You're anything but my mother! What happened to the woman that I would talk to every night?"

"That woman is gone, and I remain!" Jen's voice was monotone as she lowered her weapon.

"No, I think she's still in there, hunting for a way out." Sky stated calmly.

Jen's eyes turned again. "You're the only thing that is being hunted." She whispered. "V5! Full power!"

"Oh, shit…run!" Lucas yelled and they began a scramble for their lives.

"Fire." Jen said. A pink laser suddenly charged out of its holder and caught the Rangers' at their heels.

All was surrounded in a ball of fire.

**Back at Command**

"No!" Wes screamed. He shut his eyes as he watched the Rangers go flying all over the place. Their uniforms were black and torn. "How can she do this? There has to be a way to get her back."

He tried to think of what he did the last time Steelix took her. It was nothing out of the ordinary.

"Commander," came Kat's request. "Jen is in serious danger!"

His head whipped around quickly. "What do you mean 'in danger'?" he asked.

Kat pointed to a scanner. "It's her heart," Kat let out a worried breath of air. "It's slowly failing. If she keeps fighting like this, that Phantom56 chemical will kill her. It's taking a large toll on her heart." Wes bowed his head and sighed. "On a better note, I think I may have found a way to disarm her." She handed Wes a chip. He looked at it with curious eyes. "It'd be a matter of disabling her morpher."

"How?" Wes asked.

"Power surge." Kat said and brought up the hologram of the test. "Overloading it will cause the morpher she wears to loose power and she'll power down. Her weapons will be locked until it can recharge…"

"In return, giving me enough time to get to her." Wes finished her sentence.

Cruger nodded. "You must place this on her morpher, it doesn't matter where."

Wes's eyes suddenly faced the floor. "Will…it hurt her at all?"

Kat hesitated to answer. "It'll deliver a powerful shock, but just enough to disable the morpher. It will hurt, but she'll recover quickly and make it easier for you."

Wes ran off with Kat's design in hand. As he drove along, there were many things that came to mind. He may get Jen back, but the price was her life, her heart. It was slowly failing with every drop of blood it put out. There was no doubt in his mind that this would be her last battle.

He sighed. Maybe he could get her back in time. Maybe, just maybe, he could save her. Now was the final battle.

Now it was a race against time…

_ch 17 up soon…_


	17. The Race Against Time, part 2

Disclaimer: don't own it…

**TheDreamerLady:** I was reading through some reviews from back in February…and some sparked at me…is your birthday February 25th? If it is, that's the same as me!

**Author's Note**: For "Endless Skys": I don't think I'll be continuing this one. Giannola has done such an incredible job explaining Sky's life when he was young, I don't know if I can top it! hehe... I'm also having a huge writer's block for it…so if something amazing happens, I'll add it. For now, it's going under "inactive" but I'm leaving it up.

Chapter 17! I recently caught a cold (bleh…) so if this isn't as good as you hoped it would have been, it'll only get better… so bear with me!

Has Kat discovered a way to finally save Jen? Only time will tell! This is it, the last battle!

**The Race Against Time, part 2**

The only thing to rise from the heated earth was smoke. Not a soul moved, not even a breathe of wind. All was silent around Butler Square as the smoke began to clear. Be through the smoke was a flash of blue, red, yellow, green and pink. But those flashed didn't move.

Nothing moved.

_'What have I done?'_

"I can't believe it…"Steelix muttered."The Rangers…are…finished!" Steelix's voice cut through Jen's thoughts as she turned slowly around to see the Mutants behind her rejoicing for the destruction of the Rangers.

_'I've…killed them. My team and Eric, dead. Jack, Bridge, and Z, they were so young.' _Her eyes glanced over towards the last two bodies that lay together. '_No…' _There, Sky and Syd lay entangled in each other's arms, clinging to life. But life is something they were not spared. _'Oh God, no! Sydney…Sky.' _

A sudden tear fell from her reddened eyes. But that red was not from her eyes. No, she suddenly felt a rush as the red escaped her pupil, and they returned to her natural shade of hazel.

"They're all dead, by my hand." She muttered sadly and glared through the smoke.

"Yes, very good, Jennifer. You have served your purpose well." Conwing laughed and Steelix joined into his chorus. "The Rangers stood no chance."

Steelix glanced at the way she held herself, and then stopped laughing. Something was different about her."Jennifer!" he commanded.

She whipped her head around and stood at attention, stiff as a board. The red quickly returned to her eyes. "Come here." Steelix commanded.

She hesitated for a split second, and then stepped forwards. "Yes, Master?" she asked and powered down.

Steelix gazed into her eyes. "The Rangers are dead. Very good job." But something was off. He knew it after he mentioned the death of the Rangers…her eye twitched.

A boulder suddenly crashed into the Mutants as Jen ducked it. "What the hell was that?" Conwing screamed.

Nine people suddenly stepped forwards, strength shown brightly in their eyes.

"We're not done yet!" Jack called.

Lucas took another step forwards and pointed at the mutants. "You think you've beaten us, you've got another thing coming."

"With or without powers, you're going down." Eric said.

"Silly Rangers, why won't you DIE?" Steelix screamed as him and Conwing stepped forwards, firing a blast at them. Each Ranger ducked to the side and avoided the blast.

Jen however, stood back and glued her eyes to the ground.

**On the Highway**

His motorcycle engine was screaming as he neared over 100 miles per hour. Wes had earned many angry blasts from the drivers as he weaved in and out of car lanes. It was the quickest way towards Butler Square, since an overturned tractor trailor blocked off New Tech Blvd.

_'Hold on, guys.' _Wes thought as he sped down the exit ramp. _'I'm coming.'_

**Back at Butler Square**

"Ahh!" cried Trip as he crashed into a building, a pain exploded into his head.

"Trip, you okay?" Katie asked as she rushed to her friend's side. He didn't answer right away. "Trip!" she shook him.

"Yea, I'm fine." He muttered.

"Not what I can say for you, Officer!" Steelix yelled kicked Katie hard in the chest, sending both her and Trip airborne.

"You can never defeat us!" Conwing said and stepped forward, only to find himself on the ground and a pain developing in his chest.

"Think again, Conwing!"

Jen's head whipped around as she saw the figureof a manrun through the smoke, his blaster hot. His voice was someone's she knew all too well. _'Wes.' _

"What is he doing here?" Steelix shouted.

"I'm here to defeat you and take back what is mine!" he glanced towards Jen.

Steelix's eyebrow raised. "He wants her back, he can have her. Jennifer," he commanded. "Finish him."

**Back at Command**

Cruger watched in silence as Wes stepped forward and faced Jen.

"He has to break through to her," Kat echoed his thoughts. "If not, it'll be the end for both her and the Rangers."

"I know, Kat." He sighed. "Come on, Wes. Get her back."

Cruger and Kat stood side by side as their breaths silenced.

**Butler Square**

"This is it, Jen." Wes said. "It's now or never." He gulped and clutched the chip tighter. He stepped forward slowly. "But to make it fair," he said as he extended his right hand. "May the best Ranger win."

Jen eyed him for a moment, but shook his hand. _'What are you doing, Wes?'_

Wes sighed and touched her cheek, but Jen pulled away. He nonchalantly let his arm travel down her arm and covered her morpher. He placed the chip stealthy on her morpher.

Not a second later, Jen shoved him hard backwards into the concrete. "Let's finish this…" Jen said. Wes held his breathe as she morphed. "Time For…Time Force!"

But instead of a black and pink aurora, sparks flew from her morpher and sent an electrical shock throughout her body, causing Jen to cringe and fall to her knees. Wes squeezed his eyes shut as he heard her cry of pain. _'So much for not hurting her.'_

_"Alright, Wes! Her morpher as been surged, she won't be able to morph." _Kat's voice came over his helmet microphone.

"What have you done?" Steelix cried and got a bad feeling in the pit of this stomach.

"He's deactivated my morpher, Master." Jen said and turned back to where Wes stood. "Even more reason to destroy him."

There was something that surprised the Red Ranger and some something he failed to notice before. Jen's engagement ring still shown brightly on her finger, which made him gasp.

"Come on, let's help hi-" Sky suddenly jumped, but Eric held him back.

"No Sky." The Quantum Ranger said.

Sky threw up his hands. "Why? Dad'll need all the help he ca-"

"He's gotten her back once by himself, he can do it again." Lucas gave Eric the answer he was looking for and earned a nod of thanks from Eric.

"Besides," Eric added. "This is something between them, not you."

Sky sighed and felt a hand on his shoulder. Syd looked up at him with wide blue eyes, and was about to say something, but was lost for words. Sky sighed and hugged her tightly.

"He'll do it, Sky." She whispered and stroked his hair. "I know he will."

"I hope you're right, Syd." Sky turned back and held her close as his father and mother stepped out into the street.

"No weapons." Jen threw her blaster aside as Wes followed her actions.

"No weapons," he echoed. "Let's finish this, Jen. You and me." Wes took in a worried breathe as he got into his fighting stance, and Jen did the same.

Wes stood there in front of her. The memories they shared flashed before him. The first moment they met, the cookies, and the first night they made love. All of them seemed like a blur. At that moment, he made himself a promise. He'd get her back, no matter what the cost.

Even if that meant his own life in return.

_ch 18 up soon…_

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**_Now, come on! Did you guys **really** think I would have their battle in this chapter and end this so abruptly? NOOO…I have to be a bitch and make it the NEXT chapter! Hehe…chapter 18 up shortly…_


	18. Untitled

Disclaimer: Don't own it…

This is it! The final battle! Will Wes get Jen back, or will she forever be lost?

Chapter 18! I know the last one was short, but this is sadly starting to wind down, maybe 1-2 chapters left…I'm going to say this now, this will be yet another short chapter…

Enjoy and review!

**Untitled**

Time seemed to stop as they made eye contact. Wes stared into her eyes, trying to find his Jen in this monster.

"To the death!" Steelix cheered in back of him. "Destroy him, Jennifer!"

But Jen didn't move, her eyes were lock in with Wes's. "I can't…" she whispered and closed her fists into a tight ball. Jen suddenly turned around and picked up her Vortex blaster and fired at Steelix and Conwing, knocking them hard to the ground. "I won't!" she screamed and began to run towards them, but fell.

Steelix's voice cut through her like a knife as she felt herself being taken again. "No!" she screamed and gripped her temple. "No, no no no!"

A pair of arms was around her instantly, but she threw him off. "Yes, you will!" came a voice.

"Yes, I will." She sighed, the red returned to her eyes. "I'm sorry, Wes." She said. Instantly, Jen turned around and kicked him in the chest and heard a loud crack. Wes drew in a painful breathe and stood up.

Behind him, Sky was furious. "Dad!" he screamed and jumped forward. Eric, Lucas, Trip and Jack tried to restrain him, but it took Katie to hold the Blue Ranger back. "I won't let him die! Let me go, you bastards! Let me GO!"

"Hold him!" Eric commanded. But his grip was weakened as he heard Wes cry out in pain. He wasn't the kind that would pray, but he decided now was a good time to start. _'God, help him, please. Help his get her back. If Jen were to be taken, he'd never forgive himself.'_

He was close. He could almost see his Jen coming back to him with each hit she served him. She was trying to break free. But each time he thought he got back to her, she'd push him closer away. Steelix would yell something, and she'd be back. He had to stop him.

He felt a tooth come loose as Jen smashed him in the face. "Eric, Lucas, Trip! Take Steelix and Conwing out, now!"

"Let me d-" Sky began, but Katie held him back.

"If we let you get to them, you'll destroy them." Eric said blandly. He rushed off as Lucas and Trip followed him.

"Now Jen, let's end this." He said and used the rest of his strength to stand up. Despite a few broken ribs, a twisted ankle, a dislocated shoulder and a broken heart, he was ready to face her.

Now was the chance to get her back. It was not or never. Jen came flying in again after Conwing gave her another command. This time Wes caught her fist and threw her back, shutting his eyes as he heard her contact the pavement.

"Jen, it's Wes." He said and walked towards her. "It's time to stop is game! You are no longer under their control!" She darted for him again, and hit him in his jaw. Wes immediately noticed something. She was getting weaker by the second.

He was getting to her. "Jen, listen to me." He ducked another punch and rolled on his bad shoulder and gritted his pain away. "You are no longer under his control!" She went to hook him, but he grabbed her wrist and placed her in a tight hug. It was like the one that he used to get her back before. But this was stronger. She began to violently thrash in his arms.

After securing Conwing in a holding container Eric, Lucas and Trip looked over to where Wes and Jen stood, silent. "Come on, Wes." Eric muttered.

Back behind Wes, Sky stood breathless as his mother's eyes slowly closed and she went limp. "Jen, come back to us." He closed his eyes and whispered. Jack, Bridge, Z and Katie all put a hand on his shoulder as Syd hugged the Blue Ranger tightly.

He whispered in her ear. "Come back to me. You aren't a monster. You are Jennifer Marie Scotts, Pink Ranger and Captain of Time Force." He felt her thrashing slowly begin to dissipate. "You are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with." The red in her eyes began to lighten up as she stopped moving. "Come back to me, Jennifer." He whispered again. "I love you."

She suddenly collapsed in his arms as he bore her entire weight. He buried his face in her shoulder, praying for her to come back to him. Then…

"Wes?" her voice was barely above a whisper.

But the Rangers' relief was short lived. Huge blasts erupted around the Rangers as Steelix came through, a vest was strapped to his chest. "I vowed I'd have my revenge, Jennifer!" he pulled a string and a loud beep was heard. "If I can't destroy one, I'll destroy you all!" His sinister laugh echoed throughout the square.

"He's got a vest full of bombs!" Jack yelled. "Run!"

Steelix laughed again as he pulled another string and blasts erupted around Jen, Wes and the Rangers. Buildings shook and the ground cracked as the vest exploded, as did Steelix.

Wes took off in a bolt with Jen at his side, hoping to flee with their lives. But time stopped again as the blast was at their heels and engulfed all eleven rangers whole.

**Back at Command**

"No!" Cruger said and slammed the computer keyboard, sparks flew from the broken keys. "Get a team together, now!"

Kat pressed a button and the alarms in SPD Headquarters began to scream. Hundreds of SPD workers started running into vehicles, which instantly began to speed towards Butler Square.

Cruger drove furiously down the highway and was the first to arrive on scene. He stopped breathing slightly as he took in the whole scene. It reminded him of something that happened long ago, he had heard the transmission through a satellite. It was back in September of the year 2001…

_"Oh my god, the second Tower just collapsed!" the news reporter screamed. The camera was surrounded in a cloud of dust and smoke as the lens was dirtied. The transmission was stopped, but soon came back on. Bodies of people were scattered all around the camera. "This is just…" the reporter began to cry. "Here, bodies of people lay. Young and old, all silent. Silent…as the grave."_

"It's like September 11th all over again." A cadet whispered. The SPD cadets and officers stood silent and looked at the wrecked building that surrounded them. Debris covered eleven silent bodies.

"Commander!" someone called and a rock moved.

"Let's move! Their alive!" Cruger called. Instantly, the place was abuzz with paramedics, ambulances and officers.

One by one each Ranger was revealed. Some with broken arms and ribs, some with nothing but a few scratches. "Commander." Jack said and hopped over to where Cruger stood. Slowly, Z, Bridge, Sky and Syd immerged and hugged their teammates, happy to see them alive.

"Where's Commander Myers and the rest?" Z asked.

"Over here!" Lucas called. Himself, Trip and Katie smiled as they rushed over and hugged the rest.

Behind them, the medics placed a sheet over Steelix's mauled body.

"Hey, where are my parents?" Sky asked, a sudden fear engulfed him.

"Guys!" came Eric's voice. The Rangers rushed away from the medics and came over to where he stood.

They were lost for words.

In a hole lay two motionless figures. Two figures that held each other closely. Their bodies were cut up, bruised and bloody. No one moved, only swallowed the horrific sight in front of them.

Jen and Wes lay together in that hole, hands tightly interlocked. Wes was on his side, while Jen as resting on top of him.

Fresh tears began to flow from Eric's eyes as he slowly walked towards the pair, cursing them silently. "Damn it, Wes."

Sky also walked forwards and stood by Eric's side and began to cry with him. Eric hugged the boy tightly as Trip and Katie held each other close. Lucas turned around trying hard to not cry, but he was quickly over that.

Sky looked again at them. For once, they looked so peaceful. "Dad…" he paused and said her name for the first time. "M-Mom…"

A silent breath escaped from her. "Sky…" Jen coughed loudly as dust exited her lungs and she clutched her chest.

The rest seemed like a blur as the medics came, but by the time they reached her, Jen had given herself to the darkness again.

**An unknown time later**

A man dressed in white exited the room that Wes was located in. "Doctor," Eric said quietly as he stood outside Wes's room. "Will he be alright?"

Sky watched from the waiting room seat he had as Eric talked with his father's doctor. He kept praying that his father would be okay. But his mother was beaten up more. The one thing they were worried about was if her heart would be able to handle the damage it sustained from the chemical.

"Cadet Tate," a doctor called. Sky stood up with a sling on his arm. "You can go see your mother now."

Sky thanked him and slowly walked into his mother's room. "Mom," he said quietly.

Jen smiled and kept her eyes closed. "You have no idea how lovely that sounds." Sky smiled and a few tears escaped his eyes.

"I'm so glad you're okay." He hugged her tightly and she lay back again.

"How are the others?" she asked.

"Fine, their all fine."

"And…how's your father?"

Sky sighed. "They're still working on him." Jen sniffed.

"This is all my fault." She said and tears began streaming down her face.

"No it's not." Sky comforted her with another warm hug. "None of this is."

For the next few hours Sky and his mother talked. They talked about anything and everything.

**A few days later**

Jen was wheeled out of her room and was greeted by Eric and the rest of the Rangers as they hugged her, all the while Jen as apologizing for everything.

"Commander Myers," came the doctor's voice. Eric looked at him and helped Jen stand up. "I'm afraid there's something you should know." His voice was solemn as he coughed.

"What is it, Doctor?" Eric asked. Eric looked at Jen's face, which went a ghostly pale.

The doctor cleared his throat. "It's Wes." He paused. "I'm afraid he's passed away."


	19. The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: don't own it yet…

Yes…I have killed off Wes; no he's not coming back…all I can say is wait for the sequel!

I cannot believe that this is the final chapter… after six months of working on this piece, it is almost complete! I cannot thank all my readers and reviewers enough for all the encouraging responses I have received to this, and not in my wildest dreams have I thought this would get where it is now! If you don't normally review, please review and let me know what you thought of this! Hugs to everyone!

This is it! The final chapter!I truly hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**The Beginning of the End**

"I'm sorry to say Rangers," the doctor cleared this throat. "Wes has passed away."

Silent tears fell from their eyes as the doctor's words sunk in. Jen stared at him and didn't blink. Once his words made sense, she turned and buried her face in Eric's shoulder; hot tears flowed from her eyes. He was surprised at her action, but fully embraced her as both of them began to sob. Jen completely broke down in Eric's arms as he hugged her tightly. She began to utter words that weren't audible to the human ear.

Sky has stood there, frozen. He closed his eyes and tried to suppress a sob, but found it impossible. Tears fell from his eyes as well as Syd hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry, Sky." She whispered as she held her boyfriend close.

Lucas turned to the door and bowed his head at the loss of his friend. Katie held Trip while Z, Bridge and Jack held Sky. Quiet sobs and tears flowed from the Rangers as Jen lifted her head quietly while still holding onto Eric. "Was it painless?" she asked quietly as she held Eric's hand tightly.

The doctor nodded. "Once the blast hit him, his head was knocked forwards and the whiplash snapped his neck instantly. He was gone before his body hit the ground."

Jen nodded, happy that he hadn't suffered. "C-can I see him?"

"Go right ahead, but I'll warn you, it won't be a pretty sight."

"Come on Jen. I'll go with you." Eric said and wrapped his arm securely around her waist as they walked slowly into the room where Wes's body lay.

Sky watched his mother and Eric walk out of the room as he sniffed. "At least it was painless." He echoed the doctor's words. "Now, he's with Grandpa."

**In the room**

The door opened silently as Jen and Eric walked in with the doctor at his side. There lay Wes's lifeless body, his face a ghostly pale. Jen was silent as she walked into his room and took a chair next to the bed. She placed a piece of hair behind her ear and took his limp hand.

"Wes," she began. "I don't know if you can hear me, but it's Jen." Eric sniffed as she squeezed his hand tightly; tears began to flow for the second time today. She let out a shaky breathe as she sniffed. "I…really don't know what to say, but," she looked up again and slowly squeezed her eyes shut. "Thank you Wes, for…" she took in a quivering breathe. "Everything. You helped us with so many things. You helped us capture Ransik way back when. You raised Sky to be a wonderful young man and a wonderful Ranger. You helped me realize what love was. And for that, I thank you. I'll never forget you, Wes." Jen shut her eyes to tears again. "I love you Wes. I love you so much." Jen leaned down and kissed his cold lips for the last time. "I guess this is… good bye."

Jen ran a hand over his cheek and slowly pulled the sheet over his head.

Never again would he see the light of day.

**Sometime later**

Jen had disappeared ever since she had seen Wes lying in that bed, a pale white sheet over his face. Sky had decided to go in after her and talk. But when he went in, she was gone. After talking to Eric, the Quantum Ranger had told Sky about a place that Jen always had her heart in, a special place along the horizon that she had truly grown up in.

The city of Silver Hills held memories for the Pink Ranger that Sky himself could never imagine. In fact, a lot of these he had never heard of. The journey to this place of Jen's was a long one, but Sky was willing to do it.

With a heavy heart he slowly pushed open a door that read "Nick of Time Odd Jobs". His father had the place rebuilt after the dreadful fire that brought it to the ground. Over twenty years of dust had accumulated on the countertop and cobwebs found themselves in the most odd places. He walked past the counter where a cash register stood. In the sea of dust, a single clean line, about the width of a finger, had trailed along the tabletop and down.

His eyes soon lay upon a trail of dusty footprints that lead up the path of winding stairs. He had been here as a child, his father had told him stories about how he and the other Rangers lived here during their time in the year 2001. Sky sighed as he climbed the stairs alone, knowing where Jen may be.

Minutes later, he found her. There, on a balcony that overlooked the sea, she sat. Her back was against the brick wall as her eyes scanned the horizon. In her hand, the reflection of a ring cast a bright light on the walls of the old Clock Tower.

He watched her sigh heavily as her foot swayed effortlessly back and forth. For a moment, he just stood there and watched her. It was as if she was just nineteen again, a helpless teenager in love.

"It was here that I first realized that l liked your dad." Her voice penetrated her thoughts. Jen turned her head and invited him next to her. "It was one of our early missions, and Fat Catfish had just been released. Me, being the hardheaded leader that I was, took it into my own hands. I went to bring Fat Catfish in by myself, but took a hard beating from Ransik. Wes helped me, but I learned the hard way what teamwork was about. And once we captured him," Jen smiled at this memory. "I had realized I liked him."

Sky chuckled as he looked at her complexion. The sun had begun to set as she turned her eyes back towards the skyline. "He told me a lot of stories about you, Jen. About how he first met you, and how you wanted to shove him through the nearest brick wall." Sky chuckled as well as Jen. "There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't mention your name."

"Wes and I had many good times here." Jen looked back into the room where a large silver bell hung. "When he first bought us here, we didn't even consider the thought of living here. But, it soon came to us as being home. If fact," her eyes glanced towards a door and a wide smile came to her face. "That's where we spent our first night together, after the MutOrgs were captured. In that very room is where you were conceived twenty years ago."

Sky immediately covered his ears. "Oh, yuck! Don't tell me that!" Jen let out a hearty laugh as she watched Sky's face cringe with a horrible thought.

"He's proud of you, Sky. Proud of you for being the Blue Ranger." Jen stated. "He's proud of you for making the best out of a sticky situation. Even though you didn't follow in his footsteps, he's proud of you. Wes wasn't always the type of guy to do that, but he told me our first night back in SPD Headquarters."

"He was proud of me?" Sky asked and started off slightly. _'He was proud of me for being the Blue Ranger. He was proud…'_

She looked over the horizon yet again and smiled. Her voice dropped to a whisper as her smile slowly dissipated. "Your father was one of a kind. Loyal, brave, and loving. He was everything that a woman could ever want. He won't be forgotten in the future."

"He won't be forgotten here, either." He said. Sky glanced over at her face as her hazel eyes began to shine. "You're everything he said you were, Jen. That and even more."

"Well, I guess we have something else in common."

Sky gave her a curious look. "What's that?"

Jen looked at her son and smiled. "We both have a man that we love." Jen took his hand and kissed the top of his forehead. "And we have each other."

Sky smiled. "Yea. We have each other." He echoed.

For the rest of the night Sky and Jen talked about their pasts, and their memories of Wes.

**A few days later**

Dark gray clouds began to gather as Wes's coffin was escorted out of the church. An American flag was over his coffin as Jen placed a Time Force jacket over the flag. The coffin was placed in the hearse as the party made its way towards the cemetery for his burial.

All the while, Jen felt tears come to her eyes again, and Eric's arm slip around her shoulders. It wasn't the first time that she had given a speech for a fallen comrade in battle. But this time it was different. Wes was her fiancé, her lover.

Once they rounded a corner the cemetery came into place. Sky and Jen had both picked out a small gravestone, one that she knew Wes would like. A few minutes later and Wes's coffin was placed in its holder as the priest said a few more words.

From on the other side of the coffin, Sky focused on his father's pictures that rested against the stone. A soft "Taps" and "Amazing Grace" was heard in the distance as the coffin was lowered into the ground. Wes's red beret was handed to Jen as Katie held her best friend.

Sky felt Syd's arms around him as Z, Bridge and Jack came up behind him.

Jen took in a deep breath as she called the next command. "Salute!" she said in a strong voice. The SPD and Time Force Rangers, as well as the Silver Guardians all followed in one crisp salute to the former Red Ranger as his body began to be covered with dirt.

"Order Arms!" Eric shouted. Rifles were aimed high. "Fire!" the loud blast came from them as they fired in remembrance.

A slow drizzle began as the parties began to separate and hugs were given. For a few moments Jen stood there and traced his name:

WESLEY ANDREW COLLINS  
1978-2025  
A brave Commander, Red Ranger as well as a loving fiancée and father.  
His legacy will live on and he will never be forgotten.

As she stood there, something moved in the bushes behind her. Jen immediately snapped to her blaster. "Who's there?" she called. But nothing had been seen, figuring it was just an animal. Her gaze was turned back to his headstone.

"I love you, Wes." She whispered. "I always will."

Jen drew in a strong breath as she slowly moved away from his grave. Now, there was one thing left. Now she would be leaving the twenty-first century, for good.

Now, she would be saying good-bye to Sky.

**Two days later, at the beach**

It was a cold day at Silver Hills Beach, and a yellow time ship rested on a rocky ledge. This was a sight the Time Force Rangers didn't want to see.

Jen turned her gaze back to where a squad of SPD Cadets and Silver Guardians stood behind Eric and Commander Cruger.

The SPD Rangers stood in a neat line as Jen walked up and down. "You have done well, Rangers. Space Patrol Delta has never seen a better squad of Rangers. You've also done Time Force proud. I thank you for giving us your busy lives to keep the future safe. I couldn't be more proud of all of you."

Jen walked up and down the line, exchanging hugs and hand shakes with each of the Rangers as well as the other Rangers. Jen then turned to Eric and hugged him tightly. "Take care of them, Eric." She whispered and kissed his cheek.

"I will. Bye Jen." Eric said as Jen moved to Sky.

Katie, Trip and Lucas were standing against the Time Ship as Sky and Jen came face to face. Jen looked at him as a strange sense came over her. It was exactly like her and Wes had done all those years ago, and how it was when she left Sky with Wes.

"It was in this same place that I left my boys behind to return to my time. Twenty years ago I left you and Wes, Sky. Now," she paused. "I'm not leaving my baby behind, I'm leaving my son. A man whom I am proud to call my son, the Blue Ranger. I just wish we didn't have to part under these circumstances."

"Me too." He hugged her tightly as he squeezed tears out of his eyes. "You helped me in so many ways. I'll miss you. I guess this is good bye." He sighed and kissed her cheek.

"It's never good bye, Sky. Think of it as, I'll see you soon." Jen said and hugged him again. "I love you, Sky."

"I love you too, Mom." Mother and Son stood there for a new moments trying to remember every single detail about the other. Finally they parted and Jen walked back to the Time Ship.

Sky walked back into line as Syd took hold of his hand.

"Salute!" Eric ordered as the time ship took flight and the vortex opened.

Sky snapped to a crisp salute as a new pride came over him. A few moments it was over and they began the journey back to New Tech City, and back to the old life Sky knew.

**10:30PM**

"It's good to be back." Bridge said and sighed as he lay down in his bed. Z smiled as her and Jack sat down in the chair at the desk. Syd sat down on Sky's lap as he settled down.

"Well look at you two, all nice and cozy." Jack teased.

Sky rolled his eyes as Syd kissed his cheek lovingly. "So, what's next?" the Pink Ranger asked.

"Don't know, but right now all I want is a good night's sleep." Sky yawned.

"Yea, lights out is in effect," Jack stated. "Come on girls, let's let the guys get some sleep."

Z nodded as she stood up. Syd kissed Sky lovingly. "Night, sweetie."

Sky smiled and kissed her again. "Good night, Syd."

The girls and Jack slowly walked out, leaving Bridge and Sky alone. In a few minutes Bridge was sound asleep, leaving Sky to shut off the lights.

But sleep didn't come easily for the Blue Ranger. Sky sat up again and looked at the new pictures that rested on his side dresser.

One was of a woman who had stolen his heart away.

_"Come on Sky, let's take a picture!" Syd laughed as she pulled Sky past a cameraman._

_"Alright, smile!" he said._

_Syd placed her arms around Sky's neck as his arms went around her waist. Syd placed the side of her head against his. A light flash surrounded them._

The next was of another woman who helped him realize that life was too short to live. She had chocolate brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes. Jennifer Scotts would always be his mother and his best friend.

"_Jen, Sky!" Wes called. "Get together, I want a picture of my two favorite people!"_

_Jen laughed as Sky hugged her tightly and smiled. He heard Syd laugh behind him as Sky placed his arm around her waist and held her. Another flash and the picture was taken._

The picture that was beside that one was his favorite. It was of a man whom he would never forget. A man who changed his life forever. Sky picked up the frame as its memory came back to him.

"_Daddy, can I get a picture taken with you?" Sky asked. He was only eight at the time, and the foundation for the new Space Patrol Delta base had finally began. With the first dig and reporters around, Sky wanted a picture of him and his father._

_Wes smiled and handed his helmet to his son. "Why not?" Wes said and bent down behind him._

_"Smile boys!" the reporter cheered. With another flash, Sky smiled as he and his father were captured in the picture. Sky knew this would be his favorite picture of all._

"I miss you, Dad. More then you know. But like Mom said, we can't dwell on the past only remember and wait for the future." Sky whispered. He placed the picture down and crawled back into his bed.

His eyes closed and sleep soon overwhelmed the Blue Ranger. A smile crept across his face as he dreamed of the future he wanted. A future with Syd, and a future with kids. Kids that he would tell stories of his Ranger days to, and kids that would always know who their grand parents were. Their Grandmother was a loving and caring woman from the future who would risk it all.

He sighed happily at the next thought. Their Grandfather was a man who they would always know about, and a father whom he would never forget. He'd pass down the stories his father told him to his kids. He would tell his kids how all heroic stories were started, all with four simple words.

_Once Upon a Time…_

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I cannot thank you all for giving me the opportunity to write this incredible story. For all of you who hoped to have Wes come back, all I can say is wait for the sequel! Again, thank you all for your wonderful reviews and encouragement, you all are my stars! Thank you for reading! The title of the sequel is **"What the Future Holds"** and there is more info in my profile page!_

_Steph  
__White Time Ranger_


End file.
